Sailor Moon Para Sempre Eterna
by BunnyGirl87
Summary: Fic da Bunny e do Seiya. A história passase a seguir a Fase Stars, passando 14 anos... Regressam amigos e como inimigos... Em Portugal as personagens têm nomes diferentes, se não perceberem kal e o nome da personagem mandem um email para mim... R
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon Para Sempre Eterna!**

**Capitulo 1 (201)**

A Bunny realizou finalmente o seu sonho… Casou com o Gonçalo e passado, dois anos nasceu a sua filha Chibiusa…

A Bunny tornou-se (ninguém esperava) uma escritora famosa, ao contar as aventuras da Navegante da Lua.

O Gonçalo tornou-se um médico.

A Ami tornou-se uma médica muito famosa em Tóquio.

A Joana tornou-se modelo e uma cantora famosa, chegando ao top igualando os Três Luzes.

A Rita tornou-se uma sacerdotisa no templo do seu avô.

A Maria tornou-se uma grande chefe de cozinha e é dona de um dos mais famosos restaurantes de Tóquio.

A Octávia está na Universidade a estudar para ser enfermeira.

A Haruka tornou-se uma famosa corredora de carros.

A Mariana tornou-se uma famosa violoncelista e pintora.

A Susana tornou-se uma famosa estilista.

Mas passado doze anos o Gonçalo, ao irem a caminho de casa um camionista foi contra o carro dele e não resistiu e morre.

Assim a Bunny continuou a sua vida e a criar a Chibiusa.

Como cada uma a sua vida. Mas nunca deixaram de comunicar umas com as outras e sempre que podiam encontrarem-se para falarem das suas vidas e dos seus amores.

Passaram 14 anos desde que os Três Luzes regressaram ao seu planeta, planeta d'Os Bons Amores!

Mas neste momento o planeta estava em perigo pois andava um novo inimigo que queria roubar todos os cristais de todas as guerreiras do universo. Nesse preciso momento o inimigo ataca, o planeta e ninguém sobreviveu para alem dos Três Luzes e a sua princesa!

E então decidem voltar para a Terra para avisar as navegantes e ajudá-las nesta nova batalha que se aproximava!

Ao partirem tinham em pensamento as suas amigas, principalmente o Seiya ir ver outra vez Bunny a mulher que amava e que ia estar frente a frente mais uma vez com o seu rival!

Ao aproximarem-se do planeta Terra, começam a ficar muito nervosos, como iam ter com elas para lhes contar o que se estava a passar?

Como iam elas reagir ao seu regresso?

E o novo inimigo?

O que irá acontecer a seguir?

Não percam o próximo episodio porque nós também não.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 (202)**

As dez amigas estavam reunidas no templo de Rita, a conversarem, para porem a conversa em dia, o que cada uma tem andado a fazer ao longo dos dias, quando uma delas diz:

Mariana: Eu senti um grande distúrbio no universo... como se algum planeta ou estrela desaparecesse para sempre…

Susana: Eu também senti...

Bunny: Eu também senti... mas eu estou a senti-lo todos os dias desde que o Gonçalo morreu... há dois anos! Mas não percebo porquê…

Chibiusa: Mamã...

Bunny: Sim?

Chibiusa: Eu sei que o Papá gostaria que voltasses a namorar...

Rita: É verdade…

Haruka: Tenta encontrar um bom rapaz que te faça feliz...

Joana: Talvez o Seiya?

Bunny: Sim, podia ser ele… Mas não sei como voltar a encontrá-lo…

Maria: Há quanto tempo não os vemos...

Ami: Eu sei... Como estará o Taiki?

Chibiusa: Quem são esses?

Octávia: São uns amigos que nos ajudaram numa batalha!

Luna: E partiram há catorze anos para o seu planeta!

Artemis: E um deles era completamente apaixonado pela tua mãe...

Chibiusa: O QUÊ???????

Luna: Sim…

Mariana: Mas a Haruka, nunca deixou o Seiya aproximar-se da tua mãe…

Chibiusa: Ainda bem…

Passadas algumas horas cada uma foi para sua casa... a pensar nos Três Luzes, os seus amigos…

O que irá acontecer?

Não percam o próximo episódio porque nós também não…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 (203)**

É de manhã em Tóquio…

Quando acordou, a Bunny começou a preparar o pequeno-almoço... e de repente lembra-se do Seiya... e pensa que se calhar ele continua a amá-la... e decidiu que talvez lhe desse uma oportunidade para ele a fazer feliz novamente desde a morte do Gonçalo...

A Bunny estava mergulhada nos seus pensamentos que nem se apercebeu que a Chibiusa acabava de entrar na cozinha…

Chibiusa: Bom dia...

Bunny: Bom dia querida...

Chibiusa: Hoje vamos almoçar a casa da Octávia, certo?

Bunny: Sim... Todas nós...

Chibiusa: Ainda bem... Assim posso sacar mais informações sobre esse tal Seiya...

Bunny: Não acredito no que estou a ouvir...

Quando estava a caminho para a casa da Octávia, Rita pensa que é uma ilusão, mas vê os Três Luzes a caminho para falarem com ela... Pensou que devia estar maluca... Eles estavam na Terra... Mas o que estariam ali a fazer? Mas pensou que iria ser esclarecida essa pergunta…

Yaten: Olá, Rita...

Rita: Eu pensava que estava a ter uma ilusão...

Taiki: Não estás...

Rita: Mas porquê que vocês estão aqui?

Seiya: Viemos por motivos muito fortes...

Rita: Que motivos?

Kakyuu: Eu depois explico...

Seiya: Onde estão as outras?

Rita: Vamos todas almoçar à casa da Octávia... E a Bunny também vai…

Seiya: Ela está bem?

Rita: Dentro dos possíveis...

Seiya: O que se passa com ela?

Rita: Ela está a criar a Chibiusa sozinha...

Seiya: Chibiusa???

Rita: Sim... Ela e o Gonçalo casaram à catorze ano e dois anos depois nasceu a Chibiusa...

Seiya: O quê???

Rita: Sim… Mas há 2 anos o Gonçalo morreu num acidente de mota...

Seiya (com um olhar malicioso): E o que aconteceu depois?

Rita: Nada... Ela está sozinha naquele apartamento grande com a filha...

Seiya: Mas ela é feliz?

Rita: Sim... mas sente falta de alguém ao lado dela...

Seiya (a piscar o olho para Rita): Obrigada por contares...

Rita: Eu vou para casa da Octávia, querem vir?

Kakyuu: Sim...

Quando iam a caminho o Seiya já imaginava estar a beijar a Bunny e a fazer amor com ela como sempre quis desde o primeiro momento que a conheceu e disse para si mesmo que ela era um anjo vindo da Lua...

Seiya (a pensar): Eu finalmente posso ficar com ela…

Yaten (a pensar): Finalmente vou ver a minha Joana…

Taiki (a pensar): Como estará a minha Ami? Continua tão bonita como antes?

Kakyuu (a pensar): Espero que as navegantes nos ajudem…

Rita (a pensar): O que será que eles querem?

Kakyuu (a pensar): Claro que nos vão ajudar, já o fizeram antes… Irão com certeza fazê-lo novamente…

Seiya (a pensar): Estou tão nervoso…

Taiki (a pensar): O que é a Ami andará a fazer?

Yaten (a pensar): Porque que eu não confessei a Joana que gostava dela desde o inicio?

O que irá acontecer a seguir?

Não percam o próximo episodio porque nós também não…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 (204)**

Quando a Bunny chegou com a Chibiusa, quase desmaiou de emoção… A sua amiga Rita estava a conversar com o Seiya.

Seiya: Eu não me importava de criar a filha da Bunny, como se fosse minha filha também...

Rita: Tu estás maluco?

Seiya: Não… Pudinzinho!

Bunny: Seiya... Taiki... Yaten… Princesa…

De repente, a Bunny desmaia com a emoção…

Joana: Bunny, estás bem?

Bunny (meia acordada): Sim… acho que sim…

Chibiusa (sem perceber que a mãe tinha desmaiado devido à emoção): Então este e o famoso Seiya?

Seiya: Quem e esta menina?

Bunny (já recuperada): É a minha filha...

Seiya: Ela é igualzinha a ti...

Bunny: Obrigada... Mas o que estão a fazer aqui?

Chibiusa (espantada com o físico do Seiya e do seu cabelo): É aquele o Seiya? Parece um cavalo autêntico com aquele cabelo! E pudinzinho? Meu deus que parolo!

Bunny: CHIBIUSA... Pede desculpa!

Chibiusa: É este o rapaz em que tens andado a pensar?

Seiya (a provocá-la): Tens andado a pensar em mim????

Chibiusa: Ela não é a única... A Ami não pára de pensar num tal de Taiki e a Joana num tal Yaten...

Ao ouvirem a Chibiusa a falar, todas ficaram com um olhar de mas e a Ami, a Joana e a Bunny vermelhas que nem tomates!

Bunny: Chibiusa... Cala-te!

Chibiusa: Responde...

Seiya: Sim… Responde que eu estou à espera...

Bunny: Sim tenho... e muito…

Seiya: Não posso acreditar...

Kakyuu: Mas antes vamos falar sobre a nossa vinda, pode ser?

Haruka (chateada por ver de novo Seiya o seu rival do passado): Claro que sim!

Kakyuu: Atacaram o nosso planeta para roubar os cristais de todas as guerreiras do nosso planeta, mas nós conseguimos escapar antes do nosso planeta explodir… mas nós ouvimos o novo inimigo a dizer que vinha para a terra, para encontrar os últimos cristais que faltavam, os vossos e os nossos também e também para encontrar a sua amada, pois era a única que iria ser poupada...

Bunny: Não posso acreditar...

Maria: Parece que temos de voltar…

Susana: Então foi isso que eu senti...

Bunny: O que vamos fazer?

Mariana: Lutar e proteger o nosso planeta como sempre fizemos...

Susana: Mas antes de mais, eu tenho de contar umas coisas...

Ami: Que coisas?

Susana: Sentem-se pois vai ser longa...

Ao sentarem-se, o Seiya aproveitou a oportunidade para se sentar ao lado da Bunny e com a Chibiusa a olhar de lado para ele… pois esta não gostava de ver a sua mãe com o Seiya...

A Haruka olhou de lado para o Seiya pois não gostava de o ver ao lado da sua Princesa mais uma vez…

A Mariana percebeu e deu-lhe uma cotovelada a estilo a dizer-lhe tem calma eles têm o direito de estar aqui…

O que irá acontecer a seguir?

Não percam o próximo episódio porque nós também não…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 (205)**

Os Três Luzes e a Princesa Kakyuu estavam muito curiosos com o que a Susana iria contar… Ambos a pensarem que história seria?

Susana esperou que tudo estivesse sentado para começar a contar… As outras já imaginavam o que iria ser, mas mantiveram-se caladas, pois não tinham a certeza do que iria ser…

Finalmente a Susana começou a falar…

Susana: Vou contar a história da Lua Branca...

Rita: Outra vez? Nós já conhecemos essa história!

Susana: Eu sei...

Bunny: Continua Susana, não ligues ao que ela diz!!!!

Susana: Eu vou começar pelo Milénio de Prata...

Yaten: Milénio de Prata?

Susana: Tudo começa no nascimento da Princesa Serenidade…

Taiki: Princesa?

Maria (põe a sua língua de fora na brincadeira com Taiki): Vocês não são os únicos a ter princesa!

Haruka: Nós também temos uma…

Susana: Quando a nossa princesa nasceu, nasceram ao mesmo tempo as suas guardiãs…

Mariana: Mercúrio, Vénus, Terra (nunca encontrámos esta guerreira), Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno e Plutão...

Susana: Sim… A princesa cresceu feliz com as suas guardiãs e alem disso sempre foram amigas… Mas havia uma mulher que tinha inveja da nossa princesa pois o príncipe da Terra tinha-se apaixonado pela princesa e para se vingar da princesa atacou a Lua e matou todas as pessoas da Lua... e a única sobrevivente desse ataque fui eu...

Seiya: Eras tu?

Susana: Eu morri numa batalha que travamos há uns anos atrás e depois a Nova Rainha Serenidade fez-me renascer aqui na Terra novamente quando a Nehelenia voltou para se vingar da princesa e quando vocês vieram para cá pela primeira vez…

Taiki: Nova Rainha...

Susana: Depois da Lua ser atacada a mãe da princesa enviou todas as pessoas para cá e no século trinta a princesa torna-se Rainha e casa-se com o Príncipe da terra e têm uma filha… e no século quarenta tu vais casar com ela, Seiya...

E com isto a Bunny começa a tossir tanto e fica vermelha que nem um tomate que o Seiya nem percebeu porquê! E o Seiya ia meter a mão na perna da Bunny para a acalmar e acabou por a mão na perna da Chibiusa!

Chibiusa: Vê-la onde metes a mão, seu rabo-de-cavalo convencido!

Seiya: Desculpa!

Chibiusa: Ok, eu desculpo mas só desta vez!

Susana: Mas eu ainda não acabei...

Bunny (conseguindo falar finalmente): O que há mais para contar?

Susana: Os Três Luzes e a princesa Kakyuu pertencem à corte do Milénio de Prata...

Yaten: O quê???

Taiki: Como isso é possível????

Seiya: Sim, como é possível?

Susana: Posso explicar?

Taiki: Continua...

Susana: A princesa Kakyuu é irmã da Princesa Serenidade e vocês, Três Luzes eram homens que pertenciam a corte, só que a rainha da Lua enviou a princesa Kakyuu e a princesa Serenidade para planetas diferentes para as proteger e ninguém fazer mal as duas…

Haruka: Não me acredito no que estou a ouvir...

Joana: Quer isto dizer que estávamos destinadas a conhecer-vos?

Susana: Sim...

Seiya: E a Bunny? Vocês não falaram nela…

Ami: A Bunny é a princesa Serenidade…

Haruka: A Bunny e a nossa princesa…

Chibiusa (percebendo de que o Seiya ia ser seu padrasto): Não me acredito que vou levar em cima com este rabo-de-cavalo como meu pai!!! Que seca!!! O melhor e que ganhei uma tia!

Desta vez foi o Seiya quem tossiu e ficou vermelho que nem um tomate!

Haruka (aponta para o Seiya): Eu não me acredito que vou ter de proteger este aqui...

Mariana (pisca o olho ao Seiya e da um olhar mau para a Haruka): Haruka não digas isso! Vai ser um prazer proteger o Seiya!

Haruka: Faz mais esses olhares que eu gosto!

Susana: E ainda falta encontrar a navegante da Terra!

Bunny: Como assim?

Susana: A navegante da Terra era irmã do Gonçalo, princesa da Terra e uma das tuas guardiãs!

Chibiusa: Fixe! Mais uma tia para mim!

Octávia: Chibiusa não fales assim!

Ami: Como vamos encontrá-la?

Luna: Ela tem um símbolo como todos vocês!

Artemis: Sim, a Luna tem razão!

Luna: Está aqui a caneta de transformação dela em fase Super!

Bunny: E como vamos encontrá-la?

Diana: Pelo símbolo dela...

Seiya: Pudinzinho...

Bunny: Sim?

Seiya: Podemos falar?

Bunny: Daqui a bocado!

Chibiusa: Proíbo-te de falar com esse cabeça de cavalo!!!!!

Bunny: Tu és minha filha... Não minha mãe … E pede desculpa ao Seiya!

Chibiusa: Não peço, tenho mais que fazer!

Bunny: Então estas de castigo! E já sabes o que acontece Small Lady!

Chibiusa: Isso não é justo, mãe!

Bunny: Muito bem… Já sabes estás de castigo!

Chibiusa: Isso não vale mãe...

Bunny: Então, pede desculpa!

Chibiusa (fazendo uma careta): Esta bem… Desculpa Seiya!

Seiya: Desculpas aceites mini-pudinzinho!

Chibiusa: Se voltas a chamar-me isso...

Seiya: Ela é igualzinha a ti...

Bunny: Obrigada.

Susana: Já acabei de contar o que vocês têm de saber… O que se irá passar vocês saberão com o tempo…

Chibiusa: Vamos comer! Até que enfim...

Taiki: Eu dou razão ao Seiya!

Yaten: São iguaizinhas!

Enquanto estavam a almoçar, o Seiya lançava uns olhares à Bunny, e, como sabemos, a Chibiusa não estava a gostar muito da ideia de o cabeça de cavalo estar a olhar para a sua mãe!

Tal como a Haruka não estava a gostar daquela aproximação da Bunny e do Seiya, logo agora com a aproximação de uma nova batalha…

E a Mariana lançava olhares para a Haruka, como a pedir para ela parar com isso, agora eram todos amigos…

O que irá acontecer a seguir?

Não percam o próximo capitulo, porque nós também não…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 (206)**

Ao fim do almoço, foram todos para o jardim para beberem um café e conversarem um pouco e para saberem mais alguma coisa sobre este novo inimigo… E o Seiya aproveitou a situação para falar com a Bunny...

**Seiya**: Podemos falar, pudinzinho?

**Bunny**: Sim...

Quando estavam a caminho das traseiras da casa, Seiya ia pensando no que lhe ia dizer… e a Bunny a mesma coisa! O resto do pessoal reparou que eles se afastaram e foram atrás deles para ouvir a conversa...

**Bunny (adivinhando):** Vocês podem voltar para trás e pararem de vir atrás de nós!

**Todos:** Ok… Ok…

Quando viram que estavam sozinhos, o Seiya encostou a Bunny a parede e ela ficou "assustada"…

**Bunny:** Seiya, por favor solta-me!

**Seiya:** Não… se não tu foges de mim!

**Bunny:** Quem disse que eu ia fugir?

**Seiya:** Não sei mas podias estar com medo de mim...

**Bunny:** Eu não...

**Seiya:** Eu penso que tu nunca soubeste o que eu sentia por ti...

**Bunny:** Isso pensas tu...

**Seiya:** Como assim?

**Bunny:** Eu sempre soube… Mas fiz-me de burra!

**Seiya:** Então...

**Bunny:** Sim?

**Seiya:** Eu queria saber se me davas uma chance?

**Bunny:** Eu não vou dar-te uma chance! Vou dar-te as que tu quiseres!

O Seiya não se coube de felicidade e beijo-a pela primeira vez… esse beijo, era um beijo que ele queria dar muito… ela também retribuía esse beijo… Quando as suas bocas se separam, os olhos do Seiya brilhavam e além disso os olhos da Bunny estavam cheios de felicidade… Ele disse para si próprio que nunca iria fazê-la sofrer…

**Seiya:** Vamos voltar para ao pé do resto do pessoal?

**Bunny:** Vamos...

**Seiya:** Vais dizer que nós namoramos?

**Bunny:** Sim... Quem não gostar que se aguente...

Quando chegaram ao pé dos amigos, eles vinham de mãos dadas… os amigos ficaram todos de boca aberta…

**Chibiusa:** O que significa isto?

**Bunny:** Eu e o Seiya namoramos!

**Chibiusa:** O QUEEEEE? Eu não acredito que estejas a namorar com esse cabeça de cavalo!

**Bunny:** Pede desculpa!

**Chibiusa:** Não me apetece...

**Bunny:** Chibiusa…

**Seiya:** Não há problema...

**Bunny:** Há sim! Ela tem de aprender que não pode ser mal-educada com as pessoas, principalmente contigo e com os meus amigos… Small Lady pede desculpa!!!

**Chibiusa:** Ok… Ok… Desculpa Seiya…

**Taiki:** Mudando de assunto!!! Mas nós temos um problema!!!

**Maria:** Onde?

**Yaten:** Não temos onde ficar!

**Rita:** Como assim?

**Seiya:** Nós ainda não temos sítio para ficar enquanto estivermos aqui no planeta Terra...

**Bunny:** Ai isso têm…

**Ami:** Que queres dizer com isso?

**Bunny:** Em minha casa...

**Joana:** Em tua casa?

**Bunny:** Tenho quatro quartos vagos...

**Haruka (olhando para o Seiya):** Quatro? Nem penses, cara de lua… Eles não ficam em tua casa…

**Bunny:** Sim, eles vão ficar em minha casa... E Haruka não faças essa cara…

**Mariana:** Tu estás maluca?

**Bunny:** Não... Eles podem lá ficar! E assim a Chibiusa vai aceitando o Seiya!

**Chibiusa:** Isso nunca na vida! Nunca hei-de de aceitar esse cavalóide…

**Haruka:** Tu é que sabes…

**Susana:** Por favor parem com as discussões, pode ser?

**Seiya:** Obrigado, Pudinzinho…

**Taiki e Yaten:** Sim obrigado!

**Kakyuu:** Sim, obrigado Sailor Moon!

**Bunny:** Por favor tratem-me por Bunny, pode ser?

**Susana:** Sim, porque normalmente ela é conhecida por Bunny…

**Kakyuu:** Ok!

**Bunny:** Querem ir conhecer a casa?

**Yaten:** Pode ser...

**Bunny:** Vamos Chibiusa…

**Chibiusa (com cara de má fazendo planos para acabar com o Seiya em muito** **pouco tempo):** Adeus, Meninas!

Quando se despediram ia cada um mergulhado nos seus pensamentos…

A Bunny como o Seiya iria se sentir quando visse a foto do seu casamento com Gonçalo…

A Chibiusa a fazer planos para separar a mãe do Seiya…

O Seiya a pensar como seria a casa da Bunny…

O Taiki e o Yaten a pensar como seriam tratados na casa

E por fim Kakyuu na descoberta de que era irmã da Sailor Moon, a mais poderosa guerreira do universo!

O que irá acontecer a seguir?

Não percam o próximo episódio porque nós também não…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 (207)**

Já estavam a chegar perto da casa da Bunny, e iam todos imersos nos seus pensamentos, até que chegaram e a Bunny quebrou o silêncio para ver se falavam uns com os outros…

**Bunny:** Chegamos...

**Chibiusa (a ser simpática, mas com um plano para afectar o Seiya):** Espero que gostem da linda casa que a minha mãe e o meu pai escolheram...

**Yaten:** Nós iremos gostar!

Quando entraram, eles ficaram impressionados!

**Yaten:** Bonita casa, Bunny!

**Bunny:** Obrigada!

**Taiki:** De nada...

**Bunny:** Mais uma coisa… A vossa princesa não pode andar vestida de princesa… Senão as pessoas começam a perguntar e a fazer perguntas ela tem de se vestir normalmente, como eu! Desculpem lá a sinceridade!

**Seiya:** Isso e verdade...

**Kakyuu:** Vocês tratam-me a partir daqui Kakyuu e eu peço ajuda a Bunny para irmos ás compras para comprar roupa para mim, pode ser?

**Bunny:** Claro que pode ser… Queres vir Chibiusa?

**Chibiusa:** Claro...

**Bunny:** Venham... vou mostrar-vos os vossos quartos!

**Seiya:** Ok...

**Bunny:** Seiya este será o teu, ao lado do meu… Taiki, este será o teu… Yaten, este e o teu… Kakyuu, este é o teu quarto ao lado do da Chibiusa… Se não gostarem digam...

**Seiya:** Foto gira... Estavas muito gira no teu casamento! Tens mais fotos? Eu gostava de ver…

A Chibiusa ao ouvir aquilo ficou com uma ideia para separar a mãe do Seiya ou melhor daquele cavalóide…

**Bunny:** Obrigada!

**Chibiusa:** Vou para o quarto...

**Bunny:** Ok... Daqui a pouco vamos jantar...

**Seiya:** Já sabes cozinhar?

**Bunny:** Sim... Tive de aprender...

**Taiki:** Podemos ajudar?

**Bunny:** Não é preciso... Obrigado!

**Yaten:** Temos de ajudar em alguma coisa...

**Bunny:** Ok… Mas agora eu vou continuar o meu trabalho...

**Kakyuu:** Que trabalho?

**Bunny:** Eu escrevo livros… Sou escritora!

**Seiya:** O que estás a escrever?

**Chibiusa (entrando na sala):** As nossas aventuras, não são mãe?

**Bunny:** Sim... Estou a escrever, com outros nomes, quando me tornei guerreira navegante!

**Taiki:** Nunca pensei...

**Seiya:** Estás a escrever sobre que aventuras?

**Chibiusa:** A vingança da Nehelenia, da Lua Morta!

**Bunny:** Depois a vossa vinda para a Terra...

**Taiki:** Espero chegar a ler...

**Bunny:** Claro...

**Yaten:** Depois dessa historia… Que vais escrever?

**Bunny:** Não sei… Talvez esta nova aventura...

**Kakyuu:** Gostava de ver!

**Bunny:** Bem vou começar a trabalhar... Estejam a vontade...

**Seiya:** Posso me sentar ao teu lado?

**Bunny:** Claro que sim...

**Taiki:** Posso ligar a televisão?

**Bunny:** Claro que sim... Vocês não precisam de pedir autorização para nada...

Isto é como se fosse a vossa casa, está bem?

**Yaten:** Ok…

**Kakyuu:** Se quiseres ajuda para escrever...

**Bunny:** Claro… Chibiusa depois da Nehelenia raptar o teu pai, lembras-te do que aconteceu?

**Chibiusa:** Tu perdeste os teus poderes de Eterna Sailor Moon pois o teu amor estava nos braços da Nehelenia, e houve um _time paradoxe_, eu podia desaparecer se tu e o pai não casassem…

**Bunny:** Como é que tu te lembras?

**Chibiusa:** Eu recebi a visita de mim própria e ela devolveu-me as minha memorias de quando eu tinha vindo ao passado...

**Bunny:** Lembras-te quando cais-te em cima de mim e do Gonçalo?

**Chibiusa:** Sim… Eu sabia que eras minha mãe mas fingi que não sabia…

**Bunny:** Sua danada…

**Chibiusa:** Desculpa, mãe…

**Seiya (vendo isto):** Bem, linda relação que tu tens com a tua filha…

**Bunny:** Obrigada…

**Chibiusa:** E também ninguém te perguntou nada, cavalóide…

Bunny: Small Lady!

Chibiusa: Ok, não digo mais nada…

Seiya: De nada… Tu não tinhas os poderes de Eterna Sailor moon quanto te tornaste navegante?

Bunny: Não…

Chibiusa: Os nossos poderes, isto é, o de todas as guerreiras foram-se desenvolvendo-se…

Bunny: O meu primeiro poder foi "Pelo Poder do Prisma Lunar" depois foi "Pelo Poder do Cristal Lunar", depois "Pelo poder cósmico da Lua", depois "Transformação de Crise" quando utilizava o Graal, depois "Transformação da Crise da Lua" com a Chibiusa (ela ainda utiliza esse poder com a Chibiusa) e agora é para sempre "Pelo poder da Lua Eterna" percebem?

Chibiusa: Eu ainda sou a Super Chibi Moon …

Bunny: E as outras são ainda Super…

Chibiusa (com um sorriso malicioso): Eu ainda quero desenvolver mais os meus poderes…

Bunny: E as outras também, tal como eu…

Chibiusa: Mas a tua última fase é a Eterna…

Bunny: Quem sabe… Não posso desenvolvê-los…

Kakyuu: Bem vocês são mesmo mãe e filha…

Chibiusa: Obrigado Tia…

Bunny: Com isto não avancei na história nova, agora vou fazer o jantar...

Kakyuu: Eu vou-te ajudar…

Bunny: Não é preciso… O que querem jantar?

Chibiusa: Pizza...

Bunny: Ainda comeste pizza ontem… Tem de ser outra coisa...

Chibiusa: Quero pizza!!!!!!

Bunny: Não... Vamos comer um frango assado com batatas fritas e uma salada, o que achas?

Chibiusa: Ok...

Bunny: Pronto vou fazer o jantar...

Kakyuu: Posso ajudar?

Bunny: Claro... Vem comigo...

Caminharam pelo corredor e foram dar à cozinha... A cozinha era linda, pensou Kakyuu... Quando entraram a Kakyuu não parou de admirar uma eterna beleza que era aquela cozinha… A cozinha da sua querida irmã tinha uns azulejos com coelhos brancos e umas estrelas lindas nos vários azulejos…

Kakyuu: É linda a cozinha…

Bunny: Obrigada… Foi o Gonçalo que escolheu…

Kakyuu: Eu gostava de conhecê-lo…

Bunny: Vais conhecer em breve…

Kakyuu (a pensar): O que queria ela dizer com aquilo?

O que acontecer a seguir?

Não percam o próximo episodio porque nós também não…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 (208)**

A Kakyuu ficou a pensar no que a Bunny lhe tinha dito sobre o Gonçalo...

Kakyuu: No que posso ajudar?

Bunny: Bem preciso apenas de um frango que esta ali no frigorifico...

Kakyuu: Ok...

A Kakyuu conforme ia ajudando a Bunny ia pensado no que ela tinha dito…

Kakyuu (a pensar): Mas ele não tinha morrido? Mas a única coisa que quero e que o Seiya não sofra mais do que já sofreu quando estávamos no nosso planeta Kimmoku…

Entretanto o clima na sala, estava bastante quente... A Chibiusa e o Seiya numa das suas conversas de sempre...

Chibiusa: Não quero que tu te aproximes do quarto da minha mãe durante a noite... Estás proibido!!!!!

Seiya: Mas eu namoro com a tua mãe...

Chibiusa: Vocês começaram a namorar às algumas horas... por isso… se te apanho...

Taiki: Seiya... Tu tens aqui uma filha zeladora pela sua mãe...

Yaten: Pois é, estás com azar!

Seiya: Pelos vistos, vou conquistar esta pequena menina…

Chibiusa: Isso querias tu…

Entretanto o jantar já estava quase pronto quando a Bunny saiu para a sala para por a mesa e ouviu a conversa entre eles os dois…

Bunny: Chibiusa, para de dizer essas coisas…

Chibiusa: Eu paro, mas por ti mãe!

Bunny (a sorrir): Ainda bem…

Taiki: Queres ajuda?

Bunny: Não é preciso…

Taiki: Ok…

Chibiusa: Mãe, vou buscar os pratos…

Bunny: Não… Tu ainda ontem partiste uma data deles…

Chibiusa: Mãe, vá lá deixa ajudar…

Bunny: Não… Vai-te sentar… Eu ponho a mesa…

A Chibiusa foi-se sentar toda irritada e amuada porque a mãe não a deixou por a mesa.

De repente, sem a Chibiusa ter tempo para falar, o Seiya pega nela ao colo e leva-a até a cozinha para ela tirar os pratos e a ajudar a mãe como ela queria…

Chibiusa: Obrigado, Seiya…

Seiya: De nada…

Bunny: Assim já podes ajudar a por a mesa…

Chibiusa: Obrigada, mais uma vez…

Seiya: Não tens que agradecer…

Bunny: A mesa já esta posta?

Yaten (que vinha ver o cheirinho que vinha da cozinha): Já…

Bunny: Então tudo para a mesa…

Durante o jantar, quase ninguém falou se não para dar os parabéns a Bunny pelo bom manjar que tinha feito…

Taiki: Está muito bom…

Yaten: Tens uma boa mão para a cozinha…

Bunny: Obrigada…

Depois do jantar a Bunny foi lavar a loiça e depois foi sentar-se na sala com o resto dos amigos…

Mas de repente tocaram à campainha…

Luna (que estava no colo do Yaten): Quem será?

Bunny: Vou abrir…

Rita: Olá …

Joana: Viemos fazer uma visita…

Chibiusa: Graças a Deus que vocês chegaram…

Ami: Porquê?

Chibiusa: Estava farta de estar aqui só com ele!!!

Bunny: Chibiusa pára! Estou farta que o trates desta maneira…

Seiya: Não faz mal…

Bunny: Queres saber uma coisa Chibiusa? Tu não podes impedir o futuro, no século quarenta a Ami vai casa com o Taiki e a Joana casa com o Yaten…

Chibiusa (aos gritos): Não ACREDITO! COMO SOUBESTE DISSO?!?!

Bunny: Eu quando fui arrumar umas coisas no teu quarto, recebi uma visita de mim própria e soube disso… Como podes ver, não podes impedir o futuro…

Toca novamente a campainha…

Haruka: Boa noite…

Chibiusa: Bem-vinda Haruka…

Bunny: Entra…

Mariana: Boa noite…

Octávia: Boa noite…

Susana: Boa noite…

Chibiusa: Ainda bem que vieram…

Bunny: Querem café?

Todos (menos a Chibiusa e a Octávia): Sim!

Bunny: Então vou fazer…

Seiya (aproveitando a ideia): Eu ajudo-te…

Bunny: Obrigado…

Quando iam a caminho da cozinha, o Seiya agarrou o braço da Bunny e puxo a Bunny para si… E beijo-a!

Seiya: Já tinha saudades de te beijar…

Haruka: Bunny, podias…

Bunny: Haruka…

Haruka: Queria um copo de água.

Bunny: Ok, eu levo-te…

Quando a Haruka se foi embora Seiya perguntou à Bunny:

Seiya: Porque ficas-te assim?

Bunny: Quando estivermos sozinhos… na sala…

Seiya: Ok…

Haruka (olhando para as horas): Já é muito tarde…Mariana, Susana, Octávia vamos andando?

Mariana: Sim, já é tarde…

Octávia: Desculpa Chibiusa, tenho que ir…

Chibiusa: Oh, já? Vão-me deixar com "cavalo"??

Bunny: Chibiusa! Pede desculpa!

Chibiusa (com olhar de zangada): Eu sei, sei…Desculpa…

Ami: Bem, nós também temos que ir andando…

Joana: Já? Ainda queria ficar mais um pouco!...

Maria: Vá…Adeus Bunny! Adeus Rapazes!

Chibiusa: E eu?

Rita: Não nos esquecemos de ti, Chibiusa!...

Chibiusa (mais feliz): Assim já gosto mais!

Joana: Adeus rapazes!

Bunny, Chibiusa, Kakyuu e os rapazes estão na sala…

Yaten: Uaaaaaaaa! É verdade, já muito tarde. Já estou a ficar com sono…

Taiki: Uaaa, pois, eu também.

Kakyuu: Eu vou-me deitar.

Taiki e Yaten: Nós também.

Bunny: Querem que vos leve ao vosso quarto?

Taiki: Não, não é preciso...

Chibiusa: Uuuuuuaaaaaaaaa…

Bunny: Chibiusa, é melhor também te ires deitar filha, se não amanhã vais ter olheiras e uma "Lady" não pode andar por ai com olheiras…

Chibiusa: Só vou quando tu fores e para além de mais, não te deixo com esse aí…

Bunny: Pronto, eu vou subir contigo para irmos mudar as duas de roupa…

Bunny esta no quarto de Chibiusa a falar com ela…

Chibiusa: Ai mãe, não gosto nada de te ver com aquele cavalo!...

Bunny: Já te disse para não lhe chamares isso!

Chibiusa: Desculpa, mas é que não gosto mesmo nada dele!...

Bunny: Então, porquê?

Chibiusa: Bem porque…porque….

Bunny: Sim?...

Chibiusa: Porque só te quero ver com o papá!!!

Bunny: Filha, o pai já morreu. Agora temos que seguir em frente!...

Chibiusa: Mas!...

Bunny: Não podes pelo menos tentar dar-te bem com o Seiya? Ele não é má pessoa e tu vais perceber isso. Isso também porque…

Chibiusa: Sim?...

Bunny: Porque ele também é uma Sailor.

Chibiusa que estava em cima da cama cai da cama abaixo…

Chibiusa: O QUÊ???? Ai o meu rabinho….

Bunny: Ele, o Taiki e o Yaten são Sailors. O Seiya é o Sailor Star Fighter Taiki é o Sailor Star Maker e o Yaten por fim é o Sailor Star Healer…

Chibiusa: Não acredito no que estou a ouvir! Agora para além de levar com ele na vida normal também vou levar com ele nas batalhas?!

Bunny: Chibiusa…

Chibiusa: Pelo menos já lhe posso pregar partidas nas batalhas hehe!...

Bunny: Nem penses nisso menina! Vá, despacha-te para te ires deitar.

Chibiusa: Mas e tu?

Bunny: Eu vou escrever um pouco na minha história e já vou dormir também como tu (era mentira ela ia falar com o Seiya).

Chibiusa: Mãe, só me vou tentar dar bem com o Seiya por ti!...

Bunny: Ainda bem. Pelo menos vais tentar. Obrigada filha!

Chibiusa: De nada, mãe!

Chibiusa deita-se e Bunny desce para ir falar com Seiya que esperava por Bunny na sala…

Bunny entra na sala mas não encontra Seiya…

Bunny: Seiya, onde estas?

De repente, Seiya agarra no braço de Bunny e puxa-a para sua frente…

Seiya: Finalmente! A tua filha não se queria deitar era?

Bunny: Não, não era isso. Bem, tu querias falar comigo sobre como reagi quando a Haruka nos viu a beijar. O problema é que ela não me gosta muito de me ver contigo não sei porquê…

Seiya: Não faz mal. O que interessa é que já estamos os dois sozinhos…

Bunny e Seiya beijam-se apaixonadamente mas…

Chibiusa: Mãe!!!

Bunny: Chibiusa!

Chibiusa: Tu…tu…TU MENTISTE-ME!

Seiya agarra o braço de Chibiusa…

Seiya: Espera Mini-pudinzinho!

Chibiusa: Larga-me! Como te atreves a beijar a minha mãe?!

Chibiusa dá um soco no peito de Seiya e consegue fugir. Corre para o seu quarto e tranca a porta…

Bunny: Seiya, estás bem?

Seiya: Sim…

Chibiusa não permite que Seiya namore com sua mãe e ficou chocada ao ver o beijo deles. O que fará Chibiusa agora?

O que irá acontecer a seguir?

Não percam o próximo episodio porque nós também não…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 (209)**

Quando a Chibiusa entra no quarto e tranca a porta, põe-se a pensar e num plano para separar a mãe daquele cavalo…

Chibiusa (a pensar): Mãe… como é que ela foi capaz de me mentir?!

Bunny desce do quarto de Chibiusa…

Seiya: Então?

Bunny: Não vale a pena… Ela trancou a porta. Achas que ela agora não vai falar comigo?

Seiya: De certeza que não, não te preocupes. Agora onde nós íamos?! Ah, já me lembro…

Seiya beija Bunny e ela retribui. Bunny agarra no braço de Seiya.

Bunny: Anda, vamos para o meu quarto.

Seiya: Pudinzinho, acho que não é boa ideia…

Bunny: Porquê?

Seiya: Estou com medo que não estejas preparada…

Bunny: Ah… está bem…

No andar de cima à porta do quarto de Bunny.

Seiya: Dorme bem, pudinzinho!...

Bunny: Tu também, Seiya…

Dão um beijinho de boa noite e vão os dois dormir pró seu quarto…

Bunny (a pensar deitada na sua cama): Será que a Chibiusa me vai perdoar depois do que viu esta noite?

E o Seiya está também no seu quarto a pensar…

Seiya (a pensar): Vou conseguir conquistar a filha da minha pudinzinho… Vou ter de pensar num plano para elas fazerem as pazes…

É de manhã…

Quando amanheceu, a Chibiusa levantou-se e veste-se, diz para si própria…

Chibiusa (a pensar): Vou separar a minha mãe daquele cavalo…

Entretanto na sala de estar… Seiya e Bunny estão na sala abraços a ver TV e Kakyuu, Yaten e Taiki estão também a ver… Chibiusa desce as escadas e dirige-se para a sala…

Chibiusa (ao ver sua mãe e Seiya abraçados): Aquele parvo… TOMA LÁ PARA APRENDERES!

Chibiusa lança o seu chinelo em direcção à cabeça de Seiya vira-se… Seiya não sabe o que fazer e… PUM! Seiya cai no chão…

Chibiusa (a pensar): Boa! Mesmo no alvo!

Seiya: Au a minha cabeça…

Bunny: Seiya, estás bem?

Seiya: Sim, acho que sim!...

Bunny: Chibiusa! Mas o que é que vem a ser isto?!

Chibiusa (zangada e triste): Não falo contigo! Tu mentiste-me!

Bunny: Mas…

Seiya (levantando-se): Mini-pudinzinho?

Chibiusa (interrompendo Seiya): Pára de me chamar isso se não levas com o meu outro chinelo!

Seiya: Pronto, pronto… E que tal Bombom?

Chibiusa: Grrrr!...

Seiya: Estava a brincar. Eu e a tua mãe depois de almoço vamos comer um gelado pois está muito calor. Queres vir connosco?

Chibiusa: Não, não vou…

Seiya (sabendo que estava muito calor): De certeza…?

Chibiusa (pensando): Nem pensar que vou com este "cavalo" e com a minha mãe que me mentiu…

Seiya pisca o olho à Bunny numa forma de dizer que está quase a convencer Chibiusa…

Chibiusa (pensando outra vez): Mas está tanto calor… Pronto, eu vou.

Seiya (pensando): Yes, convenci-a!...

Chibiusa: Mas só porque está muito calor. Não é por vocês!...

Bunny: Então fica combinado para depois de almoço!...

Seiya está com esperanças de conseguir fazer com que Bunny e Chibiusa façam as pazes levando-as a uma gelataria.

Chibiusa: Vou para o meu quarto…

Bunny: Não queres tomar o pequeno-almoço?

Chibiusa: Não…

Bunny: Está bem… Que queres para o almoço?

Chibiusa: Pode ser o que quiseres…

Bunny: Pode ser então pizza?

Chibiusa: Pode… Vou para o quarto…

Bunny: Ok…

Será que o Seiya vai conseguir? O que será que vai acontecer na gelataria?

É o que vamos ficar a saber no próximo capítulo!

Por isso não percam o próximo episodio porque nós também não…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 (210)**

Depois de almoço…

Bunny: Bem, nós vamos andando.

Chibiusa: Sim… Vamos comer gelados…

Kakyuu: Bom passeio…

Seiya: Obrigada…

Yaten: Eu vou ver o que vai sair dali…

Taiki: Cá para mim a Chibiusa, vai fazer das suas…

Chibiusa: Eu não sou assim tão má…

Seiya: Pois não…

Bunny: Até logo…

Seiya: Ate logo!

Chibiusa (pisando o pé de Seiya): Adeus!

Seiya: Au!!!

Bunny: Chibiusa!

Chibiusa (com olhar de mazinha): Hahahahaha!

Bunny, Seiya e Chibiusa saem de casa e vão a caminho da gelataria. Bunny vai escolher o seu gelado.

Bunny: Oh não! Há tantos bons e não sei quais escolher!... Ai…Pode ser de chocolate e nata (nata é branca baunilha é amarelo).

Chibiusa: Morango e nata!...

Seiya: Chocolate e baunilha se faz favor.

Seiya, Bunny e Chibiusa vão-se sentar numa mesa… Começam a conversar alegremente…

Chibiusa: Mãe, este gelado está-me a saber mesmo bem!!!

Bunny: Ainda bem! Hum! Seiya gostas do teu?

Chibiusa (murmurando): Pronto! Lá esta ela preocupada com ele! Vou ter de fazer qualquer coisa!

Bunny: Chibiusa estás a dizer alguma coisa?

Chibiusa: Não mãe, deves estar a sonhar!!!

Bunny: Chibiusa, não gosto que me fales assim!

Seiya: Vocês são mesmo engraçadas!

Bunny: Obrigado! Então, já sabem o que querem para o jantar? Tenho de ir ao supermercado! A Chibiusa e a Octávia atacaram o frigorífico no outro dia e comeram tudo!

Seiya: Por mim podes fazer qualquer coisa, eu confio em ti!

Chibiusa: Discordo contigo, a minha mãe não é muito virada para a cozinha! É melhor pedires a Maria para te fazer o jantar!

Seiya: Chibiusa não digas isso da tua mãe!

Chibiusa: É verdade! Olha é isso mesmo porque não te fazes à Maria? Assim ela e a Joana não discutiam tanto por causa do teu amigo! E a minha mãe podia ficar em paz!!!

Bunny: Chega Chibiusa! Não tens de te interferir assim na minha vida! Eu tenho direito de continuar a viver a minha vida! Tu és minha filha tens de aceitar!

Chibiusa: Já vi que estas decidida a não me ouvir!

Seiya (tentando que o nível de tensão na mesa desça): Então Chibiusa ainda não contas-te se tens namorado…

Chibiusa: Olha que deves ter muito haver com isso!

Seiya: Ok! Ok! Mas vais ter de me explicar porque coraste!

Chibiusa (furiosa): Mãe! Eu não tolero isto! Deste…

Bunny: Chibiusa! Controla-te! Já és uma senhora não tens motivo algum para te comportares assim!

Chibiusa (pondo-se de pé com o gelado na mão): Vou à casa de banho!

Ao virar-se de repente, deixa cair o gelado nas calças do Seiya de propósito para ele passar vergonha!

Seiya: Aiiiiiii!

Chibiusa: Desculpa, desculpa foi sem querer!

Bunny: Chibiusa! Olha o que fizeste!

Seiya: Deixa Bunny, bem acho que vou ter de ir para casa só que não sei como! Tenho uma grade mancha nas calças!

Chibiusa: Tapa com esta revista! Ninguém vai notar! (e passa para a mão de Seiya uma revista que diz: "no concerto dos três luzes viu-se duas pessoas a vomitar devido a um produto tóxico de uma bebida! Ao que parece os cantores também ficaram enjoados! Devido a isso ausentaram-se! Como será que estará o chão à volta deles?" e ainda "Seiya e Yaten babam-se em publico!" e "Taiki foi visto com uma rapariga que tinha ar de uma…")

Seiya: Opa isto e demais não acredito! Nós não estamos doentes!

Chibiusa: Irra que tu és esquisito! Primeiro estavas preocupado com as calças agora que te resolvi o problema já estas a reclamar!

FLASH!

Seiya: Pronto! Preparem-se para a capa da próxima revista! Acabaram de nos fotografar!

Chibiusa: Fixe! Finalmente fazes algo decente eu sempre quis ser famosa!

Bunny: Chibiusa já chega por hoje! Vamos para casa!

Chibiusa: Porquê mãe?

Bunny: Estou farta das tuas criancices…

E assim saem da gelataria em direcção a casa…

O que vai acontecer a seguir?

Não percam o próximo episodio porque nós também não…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 (211)**

Quando iam a caminho do supermercado deu-se um acontecimento muito estranho… Noazul do céu as nuvens começaram a aparecer e um objecto vindo de fora do sistema solar entra na atmosfera terrestre, e cai numa zona baldia nos arredores de Tóquio…

Chibiusa: O tempo mudou mãe!

Seiya (com a revista a tapar as calças): Tens razão pudinzinho júnior!

Chibiusa: Se me voltas a chamar isso garanto-te que chegas a casa com as calças ainda mais sujas!

Bunny: Chibiusa! Já te disse que por hoje já chega! Não chegou a cena da gelataria?

Chibiusa: Sim, mãe…

Seiya: Vamos ao supermercado pudinzinho? É que eu estou um bocadinho sujo!

Chibiusa: Só um bocadinho? Eu tinha vergonha de andar assim na rua! Fogo, uma estrela e não sabe andar limpo! Já viste que a minha mãe vai ficar com fama de ma dona de casa?!

Bunny: Chibiusa que confianças são essas? Porta-te bem!

Voz: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seiya: Ouviram alguma coisa?

Chibiusa: Sim era uma espécie de grito! Não era?

Bunny: Eu não ouvi nada! Estava a pensar no jantar…

Voz: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bunny: Olha estão a gritar!

Chibiusa: O que é que nós estávamos a dizer?

Bunny olha com atenção para a frente, e vê uma cara que lhe é familiar Reika, a namorada de Mário, que trabalha na loja de vídeo games, estava a ser atacada por alguém ou algo. Sorrateiros, os três esconderam-se e aproximaram-se, devagar para verem melhor.

Inimigo: Vais me dar o teu cristal!

Reika: O quê? Não sei de que estas a falar!

Inimigo: Ficas aí quieta!

De repente umas mãos invisíveis puxaram Reika contra a parede mais próxima e prendem-na, sem ter forças Reika deixa-se cair nas garras do inimigo.

Chibiusa: Mãe!

Bunny: Sim! Transformem-se!

Bunny: TRANSFORMAÇAO DA LUA ETERNA!

Seiya: TRANFORMAÇAO DE STAR FIGHTER!

Chibiusa: PELO PODER DO PRISMA LUNAR!

Depois de transformados correm para o local.

Sailor Moon: Pára! Como te atreves a fazer mal a uma inocente? Eu sou uma guerreira do amor e da justiça, sou a sailor moon e em nome da Lua vou castigar-te!

Chibimoon: E eu sou a sailor Chibimoon! Guerreira do amor e da justiça e em nome da Lua vou castigar-te!

Fighter: Sou uma das estrelas cadentes que atravessam o universo! Sou a sailor Star Fighter!

Inimigo: Nunca ouvi falar! Mas também chega para vocês! ARRGGHHHH

Umas grandes mãos transparentes atacam a Sailor Moon e a Sailor Chibimoon. E a Sailor Fighter tenta agarrá-las.

Chibimoon: Se me tocas levas!

Sailor Moon: Cala-te Chibimoon! Não vês que estamos a meio de uma luta!

Chibimoon: Ele está avisado!

Fighter: Pudinzinho júnior! Deixa-me ajudar-te.

Chibimoon: Não me chames isso!

Chibimoon soltando-se das garras do inimigo dá um grande pontapé a Fighter!

Chibimoon: Desculpa! Foi sem querer! Estava-me a tentar soltar…

Inimigo: Oh! Que pena este cristal não é o verdadeiro! Bem agora já vou ter de procurar um novo alvo! Que maçada! Bem vou andando…

Nesse exacto momento, o corpo imóvel de Reika caiu no chão e a sua sombra ganhou volume e forma transformando-se num mostro.

Inimigo: Trata desses 3.

Sombra: Sempre as ordens!

Desaparecendo no ar, o novo inimigo desapareceu deixando Fighter, Sailor Moon e Chibimoon sozinhos com a sombra. A sombra dirige-se para Sailor Moon que começa a gritar! Chibimoon e Fighter correm para ela.

Sombra: Vão morrer!

Fighter: Só se eu deixar! LAYSER POTENTE DA ESTRELA!

Chibimoon: ATAQUE DO CORAÇÃO DE AÇUCAR!

E Chibimoon anula o ataque de Fighter, e defende a Sailor Moon.

Chibimoon: Eu é que defendo a Sailor Moon!

Sailor Moon: Está calada! E ajudem-me! Aiiii!

Fighter: LAYSER POTENTE DA ESTRELA!

Sailor Moon vê que está solta e sem perder tempo ataca e destrói a sombra.

Sailor Moon: LUA DE PRATA! BEIJO DA TERAPIA DA LUA!

Com o monstro destruído, Sailor Moon, Fighter e Chibimoon correm para ajudar Reika. Que acorda sem se lembrar de nada!

Reika: O que aconteceu?

Sailor Moon: Nada, agora está tudo bem!

Depois de voltarem a sua forma normal, ao continuam o caminho para o supermercado.

Seiya: Pudinzinho júnior, não devias fazer o que fizeste numa luta!

Chibiusa: Porque tirei-te o protagonismo? Eu sei defender a minha mãe! Não preciso que venhas tu!

Bunny: Já chega o que é o jantar? Ainda não me disseram o que querem!

Chibiusa: Vende-se carne de cavalo no supermercado?

Bunny: Chibiusa!

Seiya: Deixa pudinzinho! Isto vai passar!

E com um olhar cúmplice continuaram a andar em direcção ao supermercado!

Enquanto a Chibiusa preparava um plano para envergonhar o Seiya…

O que vai acontecer a seguir?

Não percam o próximo episodio porque nós também não…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 (212)**

Quando iam a caminho do supermercado, comentavam o aparecimento deste novo inimigo…

Bunny: Foi este inimigo que atacou o teu planeta?

Seiya (com uma grande tristeza no olhar): Sim…

Chibiusa (curiosa): O que aconteceu ao teu planeta?

Bunny: Chibiusa! Não sejas curiosa…

Seiya (a rir-se): Deixa estar, pudinzinho…

Chibiusa: Estás a ver, mãe… Ele não se importa de contar…

Bunny: Ok… O que se passou então?

Seiya (respirando fundo antes de falar): Falamos em casa, pode ser?

Chibiusa: Ok… Eu compreendo…

Quando chegam ao supermercado, a Chibiusa começa a notar que o supermercado está muito vazio, e ouve um barulho.

Bebé: Buááááá...

Chibiusa: Mãe, estás a ouvir?

Seiya: Estou...

Chibiusa: Cala-te Cavalóide não és minha mãe!

Bunny: Chibiusa, tem juízo!

Chibiusa: Então diz a esse rabo-de-cavalo que ele não é meu pai...!!

Seiya: Pudinzinho Júnior, calma!

Chibiusa (é interrompida pela voz): Cal…

Bebé (cada vez mais forte): BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...

Bunny: Parem os dois, não ouvem?

Seiya: Sim… Está cada vez mais forte!

Chibiusa: Vamos lá!

Eles dão a volta ao supermercado, e chegam à porta do pessoal.

Bunny: Vamos entrar!

Seiya. Espera pudinzinho... Estou a ver uma barreira nesta porta... não sentes?!

Bunny: Sinto... Está aqui alguém não muito amigável. Vamos transformar-nos!!!

Seiya e Chibiusa: SIM!

Seiya: TRANSFORMAÇÃO DA STAR FIGHTER!

Bunny: TRANSFORMAÇÃO DA LUA ETERNA!

Chibiusa: PELO PODER DO PRISMA LUNAR!

E Chibimoon, irritada, diz:

Chibimoon: Seu cavalóide, tens sempre que ser o primeiro em tudo!

Sailor Moon: Chibimoon, pára com isso!

Fighter: Chibimoon, não foi de propósito!

Chibimoon: Grrrr...

Então, Fighter usa o seu poder:

Fighter: LAYSER POTENTE DA ESTRELA!

E destrói a barreira da porta!

Fighter: Vamos?

Chibimoon: Cala-te Cavalóide!

Sailor Moon: VAMOS?!?!

E eles entraram. Passaram o corredor dos cacifos e a porta fechou-se e desapareceu… Não tinham forma para sair.

Sailor Moon: E agora?!?!

Fighter: Agora temos que continuar…

E assim foi.

Continuaram até que encontraram um cesto com um som...

Eles aproximaram-se do cesto quando viram que todo o choro do bebé tinha vindo de um gravador-rádio!

Sailor Moon: Meu Deus... Enganaram-nos!

Fighter: Pois… Que choro real…

Chibimoon: E agora, como voltamos atrás?!

De repente, o gravador-rádio apanha transferências e ouve voz familiar a dizer:

Voz: Bunny... ZZTTTZTTZ… Bu… ZTZTZTZT… Eu PRECISO… ZTZT…

E a ligação vai ao ar! Mas...

Sailor Moon: Espera, já sei quem é!!!

Fighter: Quem é?

Sailor Moon: Quando chegarmos a casa, eu digo…

Voltaram a forma de pessoas normais e foram comprar as coisas que necessitavam...

Bunny: Preciso do quê? Já sei…

Chibiusa: De carne de cavalo…

Bunny: Chibiusa!!! Seiya vai com a Chibiusa buscar um carrinho enquanto eu vou ao talho, pode ser?

Seiya: Claro…

Chibiusa (a pensar): É a minha chance…

Seiya: Vamos levar este…

Chibiusa: Quero ir dentro do carrinho…

Seiya: Mas tu já és grandinha o suficiente para não ires dentro do carrinho…

Chibiusa (a chorar): Quero ir dentro do carrinho!!!!!!!!!!!

As pessoas começaram a olhar para aquela situação e comentam entre si...

Senhora: Que pai não deixa ir a filha no carrinho…

Velhota: Isso é verdade…

O Seiya ao ouvir aquilo decide pegar na Chibiusa no carrinho…

Seiya: Pronto, já estas aqui no carrinho…

Chibiusa (a pensar): Consegui… Obrigada…

Seiya: Vamos ter com a tua mãe, ok?

Chibiusa: Vamos…

Quando o Seiya e a Chibiusa iam a caminho para irem com a Bunny, a Chibiusa aproveita-se para tirar uma lata, que está empilhada num conjunto, e elas caem para dentro do carrinho (uma coisa que ela não contava) e começa a chorar…

Seiya: Chibiusa, estás bem?

Chibiusa: Desculpa… Eu queria uma lata, e elas caíram em cima de mim…

Seiya: Não faz mal… Vamos tirá-las do carrinho e depois vamos ter com a tua mãe, combinado?

Chibiusa: Sim…

Lá foram, os dois arrumar as latas… Depois de arrumarem as latas foram ter com a Bunny…

Chibiusa: Já pediste a carne de cavalo?

Bunny: Small Lady!

Chibiusa: Ups…

Seiya: Deixa estar, pudinzinho…

Bunny: Já tenho a carne… Vamos aos iogurtes…

Chibiusa: Ok… Já sabes que eu quero de morango…

Bunny: Eu sei… Chibiusa, o que é isso na cabeça?

Ela tem um galo na cabeça depois de ter levado com as latas em cima…

Seiya: Ela tirou uma lata de um certo monte e elas caíram no carrinho…

Chibiusa: Pois foi… Agora vamos aos iogurtes…

Quando chegaram à zona dos iogurtes, a Chibiusa saiu e pegou num iogurte e quando pegou nele, deixou-se cair e caiu nas calças do Seiya…

Chibiusa (a fingir): Ups… desculpa…

Seiya: Não faz mal, pudinzinho júnior…

Chibiusa: Voltas a chamar-me isso…

Seiya: Pronto, já me calei…

Bunny: Vamos por aqui os iogurtes e vamos embora…

Quando estavam a sair do supermercado, encontraram uns fotógrafos que começaram a tirar fotografias ao Seiya… e o Seiya reparou…

Seiya: Os jornalistas não nos deixam em paz…

Chibiusa: Obrigada, assim posso ser famosa…

Bunny: Pára com isso…

Seiya: Até imagino o que vão dizer nas revistas…

Chibiusa: Não me digas que estás com vergonha de ser visto com a minha mãe e comigo?

Seiya: Não…

Bunny: Chega! Vamos para casa…

Chibiusa: Sim…

Quando chegaram a casa, os outros viram o estado do Seiya, e de repente desatam-se a rir na cara dele por estar todo sujo… As calças sujas de gelado e de iogurte…

Seiya: Parem de rir…

Chibiusa: Temos todos de falar…

Bunny: Chibiusa telefona as outras, temos assuntos sérios para falar…

Chibiusa: Ok, mãe.

Que assuntos importantes serão esses?

Não percam o próximo capitulo por nós também não…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 (213)**

Enquanto esperavam que o resto do grupo chegasse, a Bunny e a Chibiusa estavam a guardar as compras no frigorifico…

Chibiusa: Mãe, depois da conversa que vamos ter com as outras…

Bunny: Sim?

Chibiusa: Elas podem cá jantar?

Bunny: Sim, claro…

Chibiusa: Fixe…

Bunny: Eu trouxe comida a contar com elas…

De repente tocam a campainha e o Seiya vai abrir…

Seiya: Entrem…

Haruka: Obrigado…

Mariana: Boa tarde…

Seiya: Boa tarde…

Chibiusa: Haruka, temos que falar...!!

Bunny: Chibiusa, já não se cumprimentam as pessoas?!

Seiya: Pois é, Chibiusa… Também acho!

Chibiusa: Desculpa, mamã...

Seiya: Não faz mal pudinzinho Júni...

Chibiusa: CAVALO-MOR, vai para uma quinta que te aceite para ao pé dos teus amigos cavalos que eles gostam de ti!

Entretanto, as outras chegam e ouvem Chibiusa, e desatam-se a rir, até o Seiya…!

Mas são interrompidos por uma luz, a Nova Rainha Serenidade do futuro… aparece e todos fazem uma vénia, menos Bunny, os Três Luzes e Kakyuu.

Seiya: Quem és tu?!

Nova Rainha Serenidade: Sou a Nova Rainha Serenidade, a Sailor Moon no futuro...

Nova Rainha Serenidade: O vosso novo inimigo é o Príncipe Diamante e está mais forte do que nunca… Ele quer-te só para ele Bunny! Ele quer atacar o passado para afectar o futuro! Fui eu quem tentou falar contigo hoje naquele supermercado!

Bunny: O quê?!

Nova Rainha Serenidade: Tenho que ir... Desculpa… Tenham cuidado…

E a Nova Rainha Serenidade desaparece da mesma forma que apareceu…

Susana: Bunny... Na batalha contra o Príncipe Diamante...

Bunny: Sim?

Susana: Ele disse que estava perdidamente apaixonado por ti, não foi?

Seiya: O quê?

Susana: Sim… E como tu escolheste o Gonçalo e agora o Seiya... Ele agora quer vingar-se de tudo e todos! E quer que tu sejas só dele e de mais ninguém, não é?

Seiya: O quê?!?!

Bunny: Sim…

Ami: Não acredito no que estou a ouvir…

Rita: Ele não devia estar morto?

Seiya: Quem é esse príncipe Diamante?

Maria (responde ao Seiya e surpreendida também): É um inimigo que defrontamos a uns anos… Mas como pode estar vivo… o Sábio matou-o…

Joana (igualmente surpreendida): Como é possível?

Taiki: Mas quem é esse Diamante?

Yaten: Podem responder à nossa pergunta?

Chibiusa: Desculpem…

Bunny: Vocês, Haruka, Mariana e Octávia, já sabem dessa batalha?

Mariana: Sim…

Ami: Bem eles têm direito de saber, especialmente o Seiya…

Seiya (a ficar chateado): O que é que eu tenho de saber?

Haruka: A história da Bunny com o Diamante…

Kakyuu: Ouve uma história entre eles?

Octávia: Não…

Bunny: Susana podes contar?

Susana: Sim, posso…

Sentaram-se todos, para ouvir o passado dessa batalha…

Susana: Seiya, não aconteceu nada entre a Bunny e o Diamante…

Seiya: Ok… Fico mais descansado…

Chibiusa: Podes estar calado, cavalóide?

Bunny: Small Lady!

Susana: Posso continuar?

Seiya: Ok…

Susana: O príncipe Diamante sempre foi apaixonado pela Bunny, e ela sempre recusou o seu amor…

Yaten: Ok… Até ai nós percebemos…

Bunny: Continua Susana…

Susana: E então decidiu atacar o passado para afectar o futuro… Mas a Small Lady levou a Sailor Moon ao futuro e aí ela ficou a conhecer o seu futuro e daí ela ter recusado o teu amor, Seiya…

Chibiusa: Por isso, eles casaram porque se amavam e eu tinha de nascer, não era mamã?

Bunny: Sim…

Susana: Mas o Diamante, ao ouvir a conversa entre o Novo Rei Endymion e o grupo, descobriu que a Sailor Moon era a futura Nova Rainha Serenidade e seguidamente, o Diamante raptou a Sailor Moon ao usar o poder de hipnotização, o Third Eye. E com isso tentou beijar a Bunny e possui-la para ser sua para sempre…

Seiya: O QUÊ??????????

Susana: Mas nunca conseguiu… Mas temos de ter cuidado com esse poder, pois pode tentar novamente apanhar a Bunny com isso…

Seiya: Ok, irei protegê-la até ao fim…

Kakyuu: Nós sabemos Seiya…

Bunny: Agora temos de falar de hoje…

Chibiusa: Exactamente…

Seiya: Hoje, o Diamante mandou um dos seus servos atacar…

E lá contaram tudo…

Seiya: De quem era aquela voz?

Bunny: A minha…

Chibiusa: Querem jantar cá?

Todas: Claro!

Rita: O que vais fazer para o jantar?

Bunny: O que vocês quiserem…

Joana: Pode ser pizza?

Bunny: Ok… Chibiusa vai telefonar…

A Bunny saiu para a cozinha para ir buscar os pratos para ir por a mesa, enquanto esperavam pela pizza…

Depois da mesa estar posta, foi-se sentar no sofá…

Chibiusa: Vou até ao quarto… Vens Octávia?

Octávia: Claro…

A Chibiusa quando entrou no seu quarto viu-se a si própria (Small Lady) na sua frente…

Small Lady: Olá Chibiusa…

Chibiusa: Que se passa Small Lady?

Small Lady: Tenho aqui umas fotografias dos teus pais a dançarem nos braços um do outro…

Chibiusa: Obrigada…

Small Lady: De nada… Agora vou-me embora…

Chibiusa: Ok… Obrigada mais uma vez…

Quando a Small Lady, a Chibiusa e a Octávia desceram para jantar…

Durante o jantar, para admirar, foi muito calmo…

Bunny: O que acham das pizzas?

Taiki: Óptimas…

Haruka: Obrigada pelo convite.

Chibiusa: De nada…

Octávia: Assim aproveitaste e comeste pizza outra vez, não foi?

Chibiusa: Claro…

E já desataram a rir-se na mesa…

Seiya: Pudinzinho júnior, és muito engraçada…

Chibiusa: Queres que vá buscar uma cenoura para comeres?

No final do jantar, sentaram-se na sala, a conversaram um pouco e passado algum tempo cada uma delas foi indo para casa…

Chibiusa: Vou-me deitar, vens mãe?

Bunny: Claro…

Yaten: Eu também…

Taiki e Kakyuu: Nós também…

Bunny: Não vens?

Seiya: Vou…

E lá foram-se todos deitar…

Seiya (a pensar): Se aquele desgraçado toca na minha Bunny, não sei o que lhe faço…

E Seiya ficou a pensar no assunto até adormecer…

O que irá acontecer a seguir?

Não percam o próximo capitulo porque nós também não…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 (214)**

Estam todos a dormir sossegados, enquanto o Seiya tem sonhos estranhos, acorda de repente e volta a dormir desta vez mais sossegado…

E de manhã em Tóquio…

Está toda a gente já levantada, quando a Chibiusa acorda e se levanta…

Ela decide aprender a dançar depois de ter recebido a visita dela própria vinda do futuro, trazendo-lhe recordações dos seus pais a dançarem, e de como o Mundo lhes parecia pertencer quando se encontravam nos braços um do outro.

Quando acorda, vai tomar banho, veste-se e vai para a cozinha para falar com a mãe…

Chibiusa (entrando na cozinha e parando em seco ao ver o Seiya e a Mãe a rirem-se): Bem, é preciso ter muito azar logo de manhã para encontrar logo a minha frente esta cara de cav…

Bunny: Nem te atrevas a completar essa frase Small Lady!

Chibiusa olha para a Mãe mas não diz mais nada pois sabe que quando a Mãe a trata assim é melhor não arriscar, por isso diz um simples:

Chibiusa: Bom dia Mãe! Bom dia Seiya!

Seiya: Queres comer alguma coisa, mini-pudinzinho?

Chibiusa: Não quero comer nada e já te disse para não me tratares assim e eu quero mas é falar com a minha mãe em privado…

Seiya levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição e sai da cozinha indo juntar se aos outros no jardim.

Bunny: Parece que finalmente estás a conseguir utilizar um bocado de educação para com o Seiya…

Chibiusa: Quero pedir te um favor mãe….

Bunny (sorrindo para a filha): O que queres?

Chibiusa (corando um pouco): Gostava de aprender a dançar…

Bunny fica espantada com aquilo que a filha lhe acabou de dizer, mas aproxima se dela e abraça-a.

Chibiusa (olhando para a sua mãe): Pode ser?

Bunny ia responder mas então a campainha tocou, mas foi Seiya quem foi atender.

Há sua frente encontrava se uma rapariga de altura media, magra, cabelos ruivos e curtos e de olhos sorridentes verdes.

Rapariga: A Bunny está?

Seiya (olhando espantado para a rapariga, pois podia ser uma das muitas fãs da Bunny a tentar infiltrar-se): Sim…

Rapariga: Posso falar com…

Bunny (que tinha vindo espreitar sai a correr do seu esconderijo): Sara?

A rapariga ri-se e Bunny corre a abraça-la. As duas riem-se e choram, falam ao mesmo tempo, até que Sara vê a Chibiusa.

Sara: Olá Chibiusa! Estás muito crescida!

Chibiusa (ri-se abraçando-a, afinal ela é a sua madrinha de baptismo): Olá Sara! Chegas-te mesmo na altura certa!

Sara (olhando espantada para Chibiusa): Cheguei?

Chibiusa: Sim! Podes ensinar-me a dançar?

Sara (rindo-se): Eu posso ensinar-te mas eu dou aulas de danças de salão, Chibiusa.

Chibiusa: Não faz mal porque é isso mesmo que eu quero!

Bunny: Mas porquê este repentino querer de aprender a dançar, Chibiusa?

Chibiusa: Uma amiga trouxe-me fotografias em que tu e o pai estão a dançar juntos e eu quero sentir o mesmo que vocês sentiam ao dançarem…

Bunny percebe logo que a filha recebeu a vista da sua própria imagem, e fica um bocado nostálgica pois começa também a recordar-se de Gonçalo.

Seiya (pondo uma mão no ombro de Chibiusa): A isso chama-se amor, pudinzinho júnior.

Chibiusa: Que parte é que "do não me chames assim" é que tu ainda não percebeste? E tira já as mãos de cima de mim!

Sara estava a tomar atenção à aquela conversa e ria se ao mesmo tempo, mas só ela se apercebeu da chegada de outras 3 pessoas.

Yaten, Taiki e a Kakyuu vieram ver o que se passava e puderam ainda ouvir as ultimas frases trocadas pelo Seiya e pela Chibiusa.

Bunny: Há quanto tempo chegas-te de Cuba, Sara?

Sara tinha andado a viajar por todo o mundo participando mesmo em muitos espectáculos, afinal ela era agora a mais conceituada dançarina em todo o mundo.

Sara: Há mais ou menos uma semana, mas dentro de uma já estou a dar aulas.

Yaten que observava Sara tinha sentido alguma coisa nela, uma grande força interior, que parecia prestes a explodir.

Yaten (pensando): Que força será esta? Parece que ela esta ligada a alguma força da Natureza.

Chibiusa: Então podes começar a dar me aulas para a semana?

Sara: Claro! Aliás ate vou fazer outra coisa, esta semana vou reabrir a loja da minha mãe e a academia, por isso estão todos convidados

Bunny: Mas vais abri-los no mesmo dia?

Sara: Sim! Primeiro a loja e depois um jantar na academia onde as pessoas puderam dançar depois se quiserem.

Chibiusa: Podemos ir Mãe?

Bunny (olhando para a filha e rindo-se): Claro!

Chibiusa: A que horas temos de estar lá?

Sara: Basta estarem lá a noite!

Bunny: Então encontramo-nos lá…

Chibiusa: Podemos levar mais quatro amigas?

Sara: Claro…

Bunny: E eu posso levar o Seiya, o Taiki, o Yaten e a Kakyuu?

Sara: Claro. Quanto mais melhor!

Bunny: Obrigada…

Sara: De nada…

O que irá acontecer a seguir?

Como irá correr a inauguração da loja e da academia?

Será que vai haver problemas ou não?

Fica sintonizado ou sintonizada…

Não percam o próximo episódio porque nós também não…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 (215)**

O sol já ia alto quando a casa da Rita se encheu de vida alegre.

Encontravam-se todos lá, menos, os Três Luzes e a Kakyuu. Esta tinha conseguido levar o Seiya e o Yaten às compras de ultima hora, o Taiki tinha-se safado pois tinha dito que ia escrever poesia.

Susana: Aonde estão Artemis e Luna?

Bunny (sorrindo para o sol): Foram passear…

Todas se riram, pois sabiam muito bem que Artemis era apaixonado por Luna e que eles iriam ter uma filha, chamada Diana.

Joana: Então Rita, porque nos chamas-te?

Rita (olhando por momentos o vazio): Senti qualquer coisa de maligno hoje de manha e estou com um bocado de receio por causa da festa da Sara.

Octávia olhou para Susana, e a Chibiusa reparou nisso.

Chibiusa (olhando para Octávia e Susana): O que estão vocês a esconder?

Susana: Tem andado alguma coisa a rondar por aqui mas não consigo perceber o que é…

Bunny (denotando receio): O que queres dizer com isso?

Susana: Alguma coisa entra e sai nos portais que eu guardo sem a maior das dificuldades e eu não percebo como é que ele ou ela consegue fazer isso.

Bunny (preocupada): Mas chega a alterar alguma coisa?

Susana: Ainda não reparei em nada de anormal!

Ficaram todas a olhar umas para as outras caladas, cada uma entregue aos seus próprios pensamentos…

Ami: Terá alguma coisa a ver com os nossos novos inimigos?

Maria: Talvez… Mas Susana como é que eles conseguem entrar e sair pelas passagens?

Susana: Também não sei… Já tentei apanha-los mas nunca consegui…

Octávia: Eles conseguem fugir sempre!

Rita: Mas não és a única a possuir a Chave dos Tempos?

Susana: Eu acho que sim…pelo menos nunca me apercebi que mais alguém a tivesse a não ser agora!

Bunny levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

Haruka: No que estas a pensar Bunny?

Bunny (olhando para Susana): Depois desta noite, terei de viajar!

Joana: Que queres dizer com isso Bunny?

Todas olharam para ela há espera da resposta, pois não compreendiam o que ela queria dizer com isso.

Mariana: Referes-te a ir a Lua?

Todas (menos a Haruka, Mariana e Octávia): O QUÊ???

Chibiusa (rindo-se): A mãe vai até lá às vezes… mas desta vez eu quero ir acompanhar-te, pode ser?

Bunny: Sabes bem que não pode ser e ainda por cima agora com estas coisas a acontecerem pode tornar-se perigoso!

Maria: Mas tens ido sozinha?

Haruka: Não. Eu, a Mariana e a Octávia temos ido com ela.

Rita: Ainda bem…

Mariana: Olhem, eu sei que vocês gostavam de discutir melhor este assunto, mas eu ainda tenho de ir às compras, por isso até logo! Anda Haruka!

Haruka: Lá tem de ser…

Todas ficaram a rir, até que se despediram e foram fazer os preparativos de última hora.

Bunny ia muito pensativa e Chibiusa reparou nisso.

Chibiusa: Mãe em que pensas?

Bunny (sorrindo-lhe): Como vou usar o meu cabelo hoje.

Chibiusa: Ah! Mãe?

Bunny: Sim?

Chibiusa: Podes comprar-me um vestido para eu levar hoje?

Bunny (surpreendida): Eu ontem quis comprar-te um e tu não quiseste!

Chibiusa: Pois! Mas pensei melhor e afinal quero um vestido!

Bunny: E já viste algum?

Chibiusa: Sim!

Bunny (rindo-se): Então estás a espera de quê? Mostra-me lá esse vestido!

Há noite…

TLIN-TLON…

Chibiusa: Eu atendo! UAU! Ami estás linda!

Ami (rindo-se e corando): Obrigada! Mas tu também estás. Esse vestido fica-te mesmo bem, e com o cabelo assim solto fica muito melhor.

Chibiusa (corando): Obrigada! Foi a minha a Luna que me fez o penteado!

Rita (que tinha acabo de chegar): A Luna?

Chibiusa (rindo-se misteriosamente): Sim!

Maria (espreitando por cima das cabeças de Rita e de Ami): Que tal se entrássemos todas?

Chibiusa (vendo quem já tinha chegado): Então e a Octávia e as outras?

Joana: Elas disseram que se encontravam connosco no jantar.

Kakyuu (espreitando da sala): Estou ansiosa por ver os vestidos delas! Vocês estão lindas! Não estão meninos?

Yaten: Por acaso estão! Hoje vamos de ter cuidado com os rapazes que quiserem dançar com elas, não vá algum querer rapta-las!

Todas se riram, até que um movimento nas escadas chamou a atenção deles todos. Eles olharam para cima e ficaram maravilhados com aquilo que viam…

Rita (olhando para a rapariga que se encontrava ao lado de Bunny): Luna?

Todos olharam para ela como se esta tivesse endoidecido, mas depois repararam que era realmente a Luna, transformada em rapariga agora. Elas começaram a descer as escadas e quando chegaram lá abaixo, Chibiusa pegou na mão da Bunny.

Chibiusa (fazendo uma vénia): Nova Rainha Serenidade.

Bunny (dando um beijo no cimo da cabeça de Chibiusa): Obrigada querida! Há muito tempo que ninguém me tratava assim.

Kakyuu (dando o braço a Luna): Vamos ao baile?

Todos se riram e foram para a festa.

Quando lá chegaram, Haruka e Mariana eram as únicas que lá estavam o resto das pessoas já tinham entrado para a inauguração da loja.

Haruka e Mariana quando viram Bunny aproximaram-se dela e à vez beijaram a sua mão direita fazendo-lhe uma vénia também.

Bunny (rindo-se): Já disse a todas vocês que não gosto que me façam isto, vocês são as minhas melhores amigas, por isso não devem fazer-me isto.

Haruka: És a nossa rainha, e a ti devemos muito!

Bunny (pegando na mão de Chibiusa): De qualquer maneira não quero que façam isso. Vamos entrar?

Todos entraram e separaram-se para verem as várias jóias que havia, Bunny e Chibiusa estavam a ver uma coroa de pérolas quando Sara apareceu e as abraçou.

Elas riram-se e estiveram a falar até que a Sara anunciou que estava na hora de ir jantar. Durante o jantar havia uma rapariga alta de 18 anos, que cantava de cabelo comprido liso preto e olhos azuis frios como o gelo.

Há medida que o jantar foi se desenvolvendo, Haruka e Mariana foram apercebendo-se que havia algo de maligno naquela sala, antes que elas pudessem dizer alguma coisa, Sara pediu licença e foi a casa de banho e o Yaten sentiu novamente qualquer coisa.

Yaten (pensando enquanto a seguia com o olhar): Mas o que será isto que ela me faz sentir?

De repente a música parou de dar e as pessoas convidadas que estavam na pista a dançar caíram inanimadas no chão.

Todas as Navegantes se despacharam a transformar, mas a Bunny e a Ami não conseguiram fazê-lo.

Chibiusa e Seiya: O que se passa? Porquê que não se transformam?

Ami (assustada): Não consigo! A minha caneta não corresponde ao chamado e não sei porquê!

Bunny (pegando na mão dela): Vamos à casa de banho!

E as duas correram para lá, mas tendo ainda tempo de ver a rapariga que estava a cantar transformar-se numa guerreira do mal.

Marte (olhando para a rapariga): Quem és?

A rapariga (sorrindo trocista): A destruição das vossas almas!

E ataca-os mas eles conseguem escapar, entretanto na casa de banho não há sinais da Sara.

Bunny: O que lhe terá acontecido?

Ami: Não sei mas isto tudo é muito esquisito!

Ami estava com a caneta dela na mão e começa a sentir a caneta quente…

Ami: Bunny! Olha a minha caneta!

A caneta de Ami tinha acabado de mudar de forma e Bunny apercebeu-se que Ami iria agora transformar-se em Navegante de Mercúrio Eterna.

Ami: TRANSFORMAÇAO ETERNA DE MERCÚRIO!

Depois de se ter transformado Ami sai da casa de banho para se ir juntar as outras, deixando a Bunny na casa de banho a tentar transformar-se, mas esta começa a sentir-se mal e acaba por desmaiar, contudo ela apercebe-se disso e consegue pedir ajuda a Octávia e a Susana.

Elas recebem a mensagem e vão directamente para a loja, mas quando elas lá chegam ouvem uma voz feminina.

Voz: Pelo Poder do Cristal da Terra! Pára imediatamente Desdy!

Desdy: Finalmente decidiste aparecer Navegante da Terra!

Todas (com espanto): NAVEGANTE DA TERRA?!?!

A Navegante da Terra era uma rapariga de altura media, ruiva, olhos verdes e a cor do fato dela era castanho claro.

Terra (sorrindo com ironia): Desdy, nunca me passaria pela cabeça deixar de aparecer num encontro realizado por ti!

As duas começam a lutar fazendo com que Saturno e Plutão aproveitem isso para deixar Desdy inconsciente. Saturno, Plutão e a Terra conseguem libertar as outras, vão para a casa de banho para irem ter com a Bunny. Chibimoon é a primeira a entrar e ela fica espantada com aquilo que vê.

Chibiusa – PAI?!?!

Gonçalo (rindo-se afectuosamente): É só o meu espírito, eu não ressuscitei, eu simplesmente fui convocado pela Navegante da Terra para vir proteger a tua mãe.

Chibiusa olhou pela primeira vez com atenção para a Navegante da Terra e ficou espantada pela segunda vez:

Chibimoon: SARA?!?!

Terra (corando e rindo-se): Conheces-me assim tão bem, Small Lady?

Plutão repara que Gonçalo está a começar a desaparecer.

Plutão: Encontrarmos-te no reino da Lua?

Gonçalo: Talvez… Fighter?

Fighter (olhando muito espantado para Gonçalo): Sim?

Gonçalo: Protege-a bem!

Fighter acenou que sim com a cabeça e quando Gonçalo desapareceu Bunny acordou. Maker e Venús que tinham ficado de guarda, viram-se para trás e dizem…

Maker e Venús: Ela acordou!

Todos se posicionam para atacar Desdy mas Bunny levanta-se e diz:

Bunny: Não façam nada! Dela trato eu agora!

Fizeram então um corredor e Bunny passou através dele ficando frente a Desdy…

Bunny: Volta para o lado dele e diz-lhe que ele nunca me terá! As minhas palavras continuam a ser as mesmas.

Desdy sorri e desaparece.

Pouco depois já todas falavam normalmente, mas Octávia, Susana e Rita tinham desaparecido. Bunny olhava para a Sara enquanto esta falava com Chibiusa sem conseguir compreender porque só agora os poderes dela tinham aparecido, quando ela tantas vezes já tinha ficado em perigo e tinha sido atacada.

Bunny (pensando): Como é que ela pode ser a Navegante da Terra?

Luna: Falamos em casa…

Bunny: Ok…

O que irá acontecer a seguir?

Não percam o próximo episódio porque nós também não…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 (216)**

Quando saíram da academia foram em direcção a casa da Bunny. Estavam todos a pensar como a Sara era a navegante da Terra…

Mas as dúvidas de cada um iam ser tiradas dentro de pouco tempo.

Enquanto toda a Tóquio dormia, em casa da Bunny as coisas eram um bocado diferentes. Sara estava na sala com Bunny, Chibiusa, Susana, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki e Kakyuu, as outras navegantes estavam em casa a dormir, pois a noite seguinte ia ser muito comprida para todos eles.

Susana (para a Sara): Mas como é que tornaste-te na Navegante da Terra, ela não passava de um mito!

Sara (rindo-se): O cristal de prata também era só um mito e no entanto eu sei de uma pessoa que o possui.

Bunny e Chibiusa olham uma para a outra cúmplices e também preocupadas porque as únicas que sabem disso são as outras navegantes menos Seiya, Taiki, Yaten e Kakyuu.

Seiya: Quem possui o cristal de prata?

Haruka: A Bunny, claro…

Yaten: Mas como ela possui esse cristal?

Ami: Nós a seguir explicamos…

Taiki: Ok…

Luna (que tinha estado escondida nas sombras): Como sabes disso? Não consigo compreender como és a navegante da terra! Estiveste tantas vezes em perigo…

Bunny: Pois foi... e tu chegaste mesmo a apaixonar-te mesmo pelo inimigo!

Sara (ficando nostálgica): O poder da terra foi transferido para mim…

Yaten: Como assim transferido?

Sara (olhando para a Bunny): Quem tinha o poder da terra era o Gonçalo!

Bunny (levantando-se e caminhando até a janela): É impossível…

Luna: Impossível mas verdadeiro…

Susana (olhando para Luna sem compreender): Luna?

Luna (rindo-se): O Gonçalo era o príncipe da terra! Ele tinha que exercer o poder dele!

Chibiusa: Do mesmo género que a minha mãe exerce o poder da lua?

Sara: Exactamente…

Luna (para a Sara): Quando atacas que imagem aparece?

Sara: Um botão de rosa meio aberto...

Susana (rindo-se): Como não me lembrei antes disso?

Chibiusa: Agora não estou a perceber nada! Podem explicar?

Bunny, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki e Kakyuu: A nós também se não se importam…

Sara, Luna e Susana começam a rir-se…

Sara: Eu conto todo porque há coisas que vocês não sabem…

Susana e Luna assentiram.

Sara (olhando para a Bunny): Isto pode magoar-te Bunny mas a verdade é que no dia em que o Gonçalo morreu ele e o Hélios apareceram…

Chibiusa (corando): O Hélios apareceu?

Sara (rindo-se): Sim ele apareceu em conjunto com o teu pai nos meus sonhos, para me avisarem de que um inimigo antigo iria aparecer e mais forte que antes, disseram o que esperavam de mim, e o Gonçalo contou me a historia da minha existência…

Yaten e Bunny: Da tua existência?

Sara: Sim! Quando o Gonçalo morreu ele lembrou-se de tudo… da sua vida antes do acidente com os pais e a irmã…

Bunny: Com a irmã? Mas ele sempre me disse que só estava ele no carro com os pais!

Sara: Calma! Ele ainda era novo quando isso aconteceu e a irmã era um bebe e como ele tinha perdido a memoria deram a irmã para adopção.

Kakyuu: A irmã eras tu?

Sara: Sim… ele então disse-me como acabou por se tornar no Mascarado e o resto vocês já sabem…

Bunny (que se encontrava junto a janela da varanda a completar a lua que se encontrava bela como sempre): Amanhã estará uma boa noite para viajarmos até lá, até a Lua…

Todos olharam para ela tristemente, Seiya levantou-se e abraçou-a.

Chibiusa (olhando para eles mas não dizendo nada sobre aquilo): Então isso quer dizer que o meu pai transferiu os seus poderes para ti para puderes continuar a proteger a minha mãe, não é assim…Tia?

Sara (olhando contente para ela): Não…

Seiya: Não?

Sara: A missão dele era proteger a Bunny que agora essa missão passou para ti, Seiya. Mas a minha é a de proteger a Chibiusa e mais umas raparigas…

Artemis: Quais raparigas?

Sara: Ora… As filhas das outras navegantes!

Kakyuu: As filhas futuras de cada uma das guardiãs da Bunny…

Rita: Sara, explica-nos uma coisa…

Sara: O quê?

Maria: O facto do Seiya proteger a Bunny…

A Bunny sai da varanda, acompanhada pelo Seiya e sentam-se os dois.

Sara: Vocês lembram-se quando o Gonçalo pediu ao Seiya para proteger a Bunny no lugar dele?

Joana: Sim…

Sara: Ele passou a sua missão para o Seiya…

Maria: Daí ser agora ser a missão do Seiya?

Sara: Sim…

Taiki: Agora podem explicar o facto da Bunny ser a possuidora desse tal cristal de prata, pode ser?

Ami: Claro…

Rita: A Bunny possui o cristal de prata porque e a princesa da Lua…

Yaten: Mas a nossa princesa também…

Joana: Sim, mas a Bunny é a mais velha daí ela possuir o cristal…

Kakyuu: Já percebi…

Bunny: E se fossemos dormir todos?

Luna: É verdade…

Bunny: Amanhã temos uma longa noite pela frente…

Seiya: Sim…

Cada uma das amigas foram saindo e o resto que ficou em casa da Bunny foram dormir…

Yaten (pensando): Como será a Lua?

Taiki (pensando): Como será aquele reino?

Kakyuu (pensando): Como será que era a minha mãe?

Cada um adormece com os seus pensamentos…

Não percas o próximo episodio porque nós também não!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17 (217)**

Estavam todos a dormir nos seus quartos…

Todos estão a ter os seus maravilhosos sonhos…

A Bunny está a sonhar e de repente aparece um homem com uma voz fria a dizer-lhe:

Voz: Vais ser minha, Serenidade…

Serenidade: Nunca…

Voz: Vais ser minha e para sempre…

Bunny (acorda sobressaltada): Nunca...

Toda a gente ouve os gritos da Bunny e vão ver o que se passa.

Seiya (surpreendido): Pudinzinho, o que se passa?

Bunny: Ele apareceu enquanto eu dormia…

Chibiusa: Quem, mãe?

Bunny: O Diamante.

Kakyuu: Ele visita-te nos teus sonhos?

Bunny: Não sei…

Yaten (surpreendido): Como é que ele entra nos teus sonhos?

Bunny: Não sei…

Taiki: Talvez…

Chibiusa: Diz Taiki…

Taiki: Esse tal de Diamante não tinha algum cristal?

Seiya: Porque estás a perguntar isso?

Chibiusa: Cala-te cavalóide!

Bunny: Tinha… O cristal negro… Porquê?

Taiki: Talvez ele use esse cristal para te tentar encontrar e visita-te em sonhos… Mas é só uma teoria…

Kakyuu: Mas real…

Bunny: Vamos dormir e amanhã falamos com a Susana, talvez ela possa explicar…

Chibiusa: Está bem… Até amanhã…

Depois cada um voltou para o seu quarto…

Bunny (pensando): Tenho de contar isto às outras… A Susana deverá saber o que fazer ou deverá saber explicar porque o Diamante ter entrado nos meus sonhos… e dizer que eu serei dele…

Por outro lado, o Seiya estava preocupado…

Seiya (pensando): Ele que volte a fazer aquilo… Eu não o permitirei…

Finalmente, adormeceram todos… O Diamante não voltou a aparecer nos sonhos da Bunny… Dormiram mais descansados…

É de manha…

Bunny quando acordou, desceu as escadas pronta para fazer o pequeno-almoço mas viu que todos já se tinham levantado…

Bunny: Bom dia…

Seiya: Bom dia pudinzinho…

Kakyuu: Bom dia…

Chibiusa: Bom dia mãe…

Bunny: Eu vou telefonar às outras…

Taiki: Porquê?

Bunny: Elas têm de tomar conhecimento do que aconteceu ontem…

Taiki: Ok… Já percebi…

Yaten: Vamos comer?

Chibiusa: Sim…

Depois do pequeno-almoço, a Bunny foi tomar banho e logo de seguida foi telefonar às amigas…

Bunny: Estás aí Rita?

Rita: Sim, diz…

Bunny: Temos de falar… Telefona às outras…

Rita: Ok… Até já…

Bunny: Até já…

Quando o grupo chegou, a Bunny explicou tudo o que se passava…

Bunny: Como é que ele entrou nos meus sonhos?

Susana: Eu tenho a explicação…

Mariana: Como assim?

Susana: Eu ontem estava no portal do tempo…

Haruka: E?

Susana: Eu descobri um acontecimento no futuro…

Octávia: Que acontecimento?

Susana: Eu vi que a Bunny e o Seiya…

Maria: Sim?

Susana: Vão ter uma filha…

Joana: O quê?

A Bunny fica tão vermelha tal como o Seiya…

Ami: Como isso e possível?

Susana: Eles casam e têm uma filha…

Rita: Mas agora passando ao assunto do aparecimento do Diamante…

Chibiusa (fula ao saber que a mãe vai casar com o Seiya): Sim, vamos passar a esse assunto…

Bunny: Sim…

Susana: Só a tua mãe pode responder a essa pergunta…

Kakyuu: A mãe da Bunny?

Susana: A vossa mãe… A Rainha Serenidade…

Yaten: Então, como ela vai explicar isso?

Susana: Nós vamos vê-la esta noite…

Taiki: Como assim?

Bunny: Nós vamos à Lua esta noite…

Seiya: O quê?

Bunny: Sim… Eu preciso de falar com ela…

Chibiusa: Fixe… Vou ver a minha avó…

Sara: Chibiusa, não fales assim…

Quando chegou a noite, estavam todos no Templo Hikawa…

Bunny: Já estamos todos aqui?

Ami: Falta a Sara…

Sara: Desculpem o atraso…

Rita: Não faz mal…

Bunny: Vamos?

Maria: Sim…

Joana: Transformem-se…

Taiki: Transformar?

Bunny: Sim… Transformação Eterna da Lua…

Ami: Transformação Eterna de Mercúrio…

Rita: Pelo Poder do Cristal de Marte…

Maria: Pelo Poder do Cristal de Júpiter…

Joana: Pelo Poder do Cristal de Venús…

Susana: Pelo Poder do Cristal de Plutão…

Haruka: Pelo Poder do Cristal de Urano…

Marina: Pelo Poder do Cristal de Neptuno…

Chibiusa: Transformação de Crise…

Octávia: Pelo Poder do Cristal de Saturno…

Sara: Pelo Poder do Cristal da Terra…

Seiya: Transformação da Star Fighter…

Yaten: Transformação da Star Healer…

Taiki: Transformação da Star Maker…

Luna: Tenham cuidado…

Urano: Nós teremos…

Venús: Mercúrio!!! Desenvolveste os teus poderes?

Mercúrio: Sim…

Artemis: Isso agora não interessa…

Bunny (pegando na mão de Seiya e na de Chibiusa): Concentrem-se!

Todos fecharam os olhos e começaram a concentrar as suas energias na Sailor Moon que estava a transformar-se em Nova Rainha Serenidade. De repente apareceu o cristal de prata.

Serenidade (abrindo os olhos): Transporte lunar!

Um arco-íris formou-se no céu e quando todos abriram os olhos encontravam-se na Lua do Milénio de Prata.

Voz masculina: Bem-vindas a casa, Majestade e Small Lady!

Small Lady (olhando para trás): Hélios?!

A sua frente estava um rapaz alto, de cabelo branco mas com um corno a sair da testa.

Hélios (sorrindo): Sou eu mesmo! Olá navegante da Terra!

Terra (aproximando-se de Hélios e dando-lhe a mão): Olá Hélios! Tenho de falar contigo depois!

Kakyuu (para a Susana): Este é aquele rapaz de quem a Terra falou da outra vez?

Plutão: Sim!

Kakyuu: Mas ele tem aquele corno dourado…

Plutão (sorrindo): Ele pode transformar-se em cavalo alado, chamado Pégasus, para proteger os sonhos das pessoas!

Kakyuu: Aahhh…

Serenidade: Dentro em breve iremos precisar de ti Hélios.

Hélios: Vocês já precisam, mas agora e melhor sairmos daqui!

Fighter: Porque?

Hélios: O Diamante tem andado a ver se conquista o castelo e com vocês cá fora…

Todos olharam uns para os outros assustados pois sabiam que se Diamante conseguisse conquistar o castelo então a Serenidade facilmente sub julgar-se-ia a ele.

Plutão: Tenho tido problemas nos portais, sabes alguma coisa sobre isso Hélios?

Hélios: Sei, mas falamos la dentro!

Small Lady (parando em seco e olhando para todos os lados): Mãe…?

Serenidade: Sim, Small Lady?

Small Lady: O pai? Não o vejo!

Serenidade (olhando a sua volta e ficando pálida de repente): Ele devia estar aqui na Lua! Hélios?

Maker: Desculpem a indelicadeza mas ele não está morto?

Urano: Está, mas elas estão a referir-se a campa!

Hélios: Está na sala onde a Serenidade já esteve!

Todos se calaram pois tinham chegado ao castelo e Luna e Artemis juntamente com Diana (os do futuro) que estavam lá, transformados na sua forma humana. Small Lady e Diana abraçaram-se, Luna e Serenidade fizeram o mesmo, Artemis limitou-se a olhar para Seiya.

Hélios (para Diana, Luna e Artemis): Alguma novidade?

Artemis: Tem estado todo muito calmo…

Marte e Vénus: Talvez demasiado calmo…

Luna: Vamos para a sala de reuniões. Por aqui!

Diana (para Chibiusa): Queres ir vê-lo?

Small Lady olhou para Serenidade e depois de esta assentir que podia ir, e Diana pegou na mão de Small Lady e as duas começaram a correr por um corredor. Quando chegaram à sala, Fighter, Maker, Healer e Kakyuu ficaram espantados pois os ecrãs que haviam a sua frente mostravam tudo o que se passava a volta do castelo e também o que se passava dentro dele.

Hélios: Bom acho melhor dizer vos já o que se tem passado por aqui…

Serenidade: Mas o que se tem passado aqui no reino?

O que irá acontecer a seguir?

Não percam o próximo episodio porque nós também não…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18 (218)**

O que aconteceu no capitulo anterior:

Hélios: Bom acho melhor dizer vos já o que se tem passado por aqui…

Serenidade: Mas o que se tem passado aqui no reino?

Agora neste capitulo:

Terra: Acho que descobri alguma coisa….

Hélios: Depois quando a Chibiusa chegar contas-nos.

Serenidade: Então, conta nos Hélios… o que se tem passado por aqui?

Hélios: Respondendo primeiro a Susana. Eu e mais aqueles que tem andado a investigar sobre o que se passa nos Portões do Tempo, achamos que o Diamante conseguiu soltar o Time da prisão…

Plutão (ficando nervosa de repente): Não pode ser!

Healer (espantado): Time?

Luna: O pior inimigo da navegante de Plutão e que consegue fazer o que quiser com o tempo! Como por exemplo pará-lo!

Artemis: Nós também pensávamos que não fosse possível, mas uma vez recebemos um sinal esquisito enquanto estávamos nos portões e quando fomos ver era ele!

Hélios: Tentamos lutar com ele mas ele…

Neptuno: Escapou?

Artemis: Sim!

Plutão: Algum de vocês chegou a atravessar o portal?

Luna, Artemis e Hélios: Não!

Hélios: Nem ninguém que estivesse sobre o nosso comando…

Diana e Small Lady apareceram a correr assustadas.

Venús (que tinha estado a olhar para os ecrãs): Acho que vamos ter visitas!

Small Lady: Diamante está cá!

Serenidade: Preparem-se, pode ser preciso lutar!

Terra (olhando para o ecrã que Venús tinha apontado): Talvez não seja preciso…

Júpiter: Porque?

De repente ouviu-se a voz de Safira…

Safira: Nova Rainha Serenidade! Venho em paz!

Saturno começou a sentir-se mal e teria caído ao chão desmaiada se a Neptuno e a Urano que se encontravam perto dela não a tivessem agarrado.

Serenidade: O que queres Safira?

Safira: Quero ajudar-vos!

Serenidade: Tu? És irmão do Diamante, para que queres ajudar-nos?

Safira: Acredita em mim… Eu quero que me cures, como fizeste com as irmãs da maldade…

Serenidade: Tens a certeza?

Safira: Sim!

Serenidade: Cura Lunar de Curar!

Com uma luz forte, Safira fica "curado" e a sua crescente negra desaparece da sua testa.

Safira: Obrigada. Eu vou voltar para o pé do meu irmão e depois dir-vos-ei os planos dele.

Serenidade: De nada. E obrigada.

Safira: Até outra altura.

Quando o Safira abandonou o palácio, Fighter perguntou quem era ele…

Fighter: Quem era ele?

Plutão: O irmão do Diamante.

Maker: Acham que ele vai ajudar?

Mercúrio: Sim! Ele sabe o que fizemos pelas irmãs da maldade…

Healer: Se vocês o dizem…

Serenidade: Small Lady, viste o teu pai?

Small Lady: Sim…

Artemis: Problemas!

Venús: Aonde?

Hélios: Na rua, o Diamante e um demónio…

Júpiter: Vamos…

Lá foram para fora lutar contra o demónio…

Mercúrio: Raio Congelante de Mercúrio…

Demónio: Quem está aí?

Sailor Moon: Lua de Prata! Beijo de Terapia da Luz da Lua…

Assim que a Navegante da Lua lançou o seu poder ao demónio ele é destruído e fica em pó…

Diamante: Eu sabia que virias Serenidade…

Serenidade: O que queres Diamante?

Diamante: Tu sabes muito bem o que quero!!!

Fighter: Mas isso era o que tu querias…

Marte: Ponta de Fogo de Marte!

Mas o ataque da navegante não funcionou…

Júpiter: O que se passa Marte? Porque que o teu ataque não funciona?

Marte: Não sei…

Diamante: Hahahahaha… Menos uma para eu lutar…

De repente a caneta de transformação da navegante de Marte apareceu e modificou-se e as palavras formaram-se na sua cabeça…

Marte: Transformação eterna de Marte…

Júpiter: Marte evoluíste os teus poderes…

Marte: Pelos vistos…

Diamante: Red Eye…

Marte: Inferno de chamas de Marte…

Com esse poder impediu que o Diamante de apanhar a Rainha…

Diamante: Eu vou-me embora, mas eu voltarei…

Mal o Diamante desapareceu, decidiram voltar para o palácio.

Serenidade: Vamos para o Palácio!

Chibimoon: Vamos!

Quando chegaram ao palácio Serenidade diz que vai ver a Rainha.

Serenidade: Vou falar com a minha mãe…

Kakyuu: Posso ir contigo, Serenidade?

Serenidade: Claro. Venham todos.

Quando iam a caminho, a Bunny ia pensando no que ia perguntar a sua mãe, a Rainha Serenidade… Como era possível que o Diamante estivesse vivo?

A Bunny conseguirá ter a resposta a essa pergunta?

Quem será o Time?

O que irá acontecer?

Não percam o próximo episódio porque nós também não…


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19 (219)**

Estavam a chegar à sala do trono, onde normalmente a mãe da Nova Rainha costuma aparecer para ela, como o Gonçalo… Quando de repente a Kakyuu perguntou a Serenidade…

Kakyuu: Como é a nossa mãe?

Serenidade: Ela é uma pessoa sábia e dá conselhos muito sábios…

Kakyuu: Vou gostar de a conhecer…

Serenidade: Pois vais…

Por fim continuaram o seu caminho até à sala do trono… esperaram, só se ouvia a respiração nervosa das duas.

Depois, com a luz que anuncia a sua chegada, apareceu a antiga rainha Serenidade…

Rainha Serenidade (sorrindo): Olá, minhas queridas filhas

Serenidade: Mãe...

Kakyuu ficou em silêncio.

Kakyuu (a pensar): Mãe, a minha mãe...finalmente conheço-te…

As Starlights não deixaram o momento comovente alongar-se muito.

Fighter: Porque é que a nossa princesa foi separada da princesa Serenidade?

Chibimoon: Cala o focinho, mais respeito pela minha avó.

Rainha Serenidade: Deixa lá, Chibimoon... E como cresceste! Fighter, irei responder à tua pergunta, assim como às outras perguntas que assaltam os vossos corações.

Todos se calam e a antiga rainha da Lua começa a narrar os acontecimentos actuais e os que irão acontecer num futuro próximo.

Rainha Serenidade: A vossa princesa foi separada Serenidade devido a um erro meu…

Kakyuu: Como assim?

Rainha Serenidade: Quando a guerra entre a Terra e a Lua começou eu mandei todos para a Terra para terem a chance de ser felizes, contudo os inimigos apareceram quando os poderes das navegantes se manifestaram…

Maker: Mas o que isso tem haver com a nossa princesa?

Mercúrio: Se a deixares explicar…

Rainha Serenidade: Ela devia ter seguido para a Terra, mas a cápsula dela perdeu energia e ficou durante algum tempo perdida no sistema solar, até que os reis do vosso planeta, que eram nossos aliados a viram e decidiram adopta-la sem nunca lhe contar a verdade.

Serenidade (abraçando Kakyuu): Mas agora estamos juntas e sabemos agora a verdade…

A Rainha Serenidade sorriu e começou a desaparecer…

Chibimoon: Avó… Aonde vais?

Rainha Serenidade: Não posso ficar muito mais tempo minha querida, mas tenho um recado do teu pai, o Endymion!

Chibimoon olha séria para avó vendo-a a aproximar-se de si e a baixar-se até ficar da altura dela.

Rainha Serenidade (sussurrando ao ouvido da Chibimoon): Deixa a tua mãe ser feliz outra vez, ela deve ficar com o Seiya Kou.

Chibimoon olha para a avó e assente que sim com a cabeça.

Chibiusa: Só aceito porque ele mo pede, mas posso fazer mais partidas?

Rainha Serenidade (rindo-se e desaparecendo): Estou ansiosa para ver isso!

Serenidade: O quê que o teu pai te pediu?

Chibimoon (com um olhar traquina): Para olhar por ti!

Serenidade (corando): Eu já sou bastante crescida!

Marte (picando-a): Será??

Healer: E lá vão elas outra vez!

Todos se começam a rir.

Plutão: Está na hora de irmos…

Chibimoon: Mas já?

Plutão: Lamento muito Small Lady, mas tem de ser…

Todos se despediram de Hélios, menos a navegante da Terra.

Serenidade: Não vens?

Terra: Ainda não, mas eu depois telefono-te quando conseguir…

Serenidade assentiu e seguiu Plutão que já tinha aberto uma porta para a Terra, finalmente tinham chegado a casa.

Chegando, voltaram ao normal.

Bunny: Vá lá, Chibiusa conta-me o que ela te disse!

Chibiusa: Tu és minha mãe, mas isto é segredo… senão estraga a surpresa toda!

E pronto lá ficaram elas as duas a discutir enquanto a Rita também ia metendo uma colherada e o Seiya dizia para elas se acalmarem… Como tinham chegado na hora do almoço, decidiram ir almoçar a um restaurante muito famoso, que era da Maria… Júpiter Tale…

Chibiusa (a pensar): Boa… Vou pregar uma partida ao Seiya…

O que irá acontecer?

Não percam o próximo episódio porque nós também não…


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20 (220)**

Estavam a chegar ao restaurante e a Chibiusa já estava a pensar num plano para pregar uma partida ao Seiya…

Entraram no restaurante, sentaram-se a mesa…

Chegou o empregado e reconheceu a patroa que estava sentada com os amigos e para a impressionar, como trabalhava perguntou:

Empregado: O que desejam beber? Enquanto escolhem a comida...

Bunny ia responder quando o seu telemóvel tocou…

Bunny: Sim? Diga…

Voz: Sou eu Bunny, a Sara… Vocês estão aonde?

Bunny: Estamos no restaurante da Maria… Vens cá ter?

Sara: Vou… Estou ai em dois segundos…

Bunny: Ok…

A Bunny vira-se para o empregado e responde dizendo…

Bunny: Podia por mais um prato na mesa?

Empregado: Claro… E o que deseja beber?

Bunny: Ice Tea de pêssego…

Entretanto a Sara já tinha chegado e já estava sentada…

Ami: Pode ser uma garrafa de água fresca…

Rita: Ice Tea de manga…

Maria: Ice Tea green…

Joana: Garrafa de água fresca para mim também…

Haruka: Outra garrafa de água…

Mariana: Santál Plus de manga e pêssego…

Chibiusa: Uma Coca-Cola se faz o favor…

Susana: Santál de pêssego…

Octávia: Uma Coca-Cola também para mim…

Seiya: Um Ice Tea de Limão…

Taiki (só para ser igual à Ami): Uma garrafa de água fresca…

Yaten: Um Sumol de morangos…

Sara: Um Sumol de laranja…

Empregado: Ok… As bebidas já vêem… Por enquanto escolham a comida…

Estavam a escolher a comida quando ouviram um grito…

Seiya: O que foi isto?

Empregado (vem a correr da cozinha): Um monstro na cozinha!!!!

E de repente desmaia com o susto…

Todos se entreolham e correm para a casa de banho mais próxima para se transformarem…

Bunny: Transformação... auuu isso e o meu pé!

Rita: Ok já me tão a irritar! Quem e que me ta a puxar os cabelos?

Pouco a pouco la conseguiram pôr-se um em cada cubículo e cada um se transforma para a luta…

Sailor Moon: Pára! Como te atraves a, atacar pessoas inocentes? Em nome da Lua vou-te castigar!

Desdy: Olha quem ela é! Monster trata do assunto!

Monster: Sim… Vou tratar destas miúdas intrometidas!!!

Marte: Inferno de chamas de Marte!!!

Júpiter: Evolução do… o que se passa? Porque que os meus poderes estão a falhar?

Marte: Talvez…

Marte foi interrompida por uma luz muito forte verde onde aparece a caneta de transformação de Júpiter e passa a caneta de eterna e as palavras formam-se na sua cabeça…

Júpiter: Transformação Eterna de Júpiter!

De repente as palavras para um novo ataque surgiram…

Júpiter: Tempestade Espiral de Júpiter!

Com isto o monstro, ficou mais fraco…

Chibimoon: Sailor Moon agora!

Sailor Moon: Sim! Beijo de terapia da Lua!

Depois disto, eles voltam para a mesa, para continuarem a almoçar… Mas enquanto isso… no mundo da Lua Negra…

Desdy: Mestre, mais uma guerreira passou a fase de eterna…

Diamante: Eu sei… Safira!

Safira: Sim, Diamante?

Diamante: Eu quero que cries Monsters mais poderosos!

Safira: Como quiseres Diamante!

Safira retira-se… Ficando Diamante sozinho com a Desdy…

Diamante: Desdy estás a falhar muito…

Desdy: Desculpe, Majestade, mas eu não tenho culpa…

Diamante: Tudo bem! Quero ficar sozinho!

Desdy: Sim, Majestade…

Diamante fica sozinho e de repente aparece uma imagem da Nova Rainha Serenidade, a Bunny.

Diamante: Serás minha Serenidade! Hahahahahaha!

Quando acabaram de almoçar, foram todos para o jardim conversar sobre esta nova batalha e sobre o facto da Ami, da Rita e da Maria terem evoluído os seus poderes para eternas… até que a Chibiusa viu um fotógrafo e começou a chamar de pai ao Seiya pois queria que o fotógrafo ouvisse para aparecer nas revistas…

Chibiusa (para o Seiya): Pai, podes comprar-me um gelado?

Seiya: Mini-pudinzinho estás bem?

Chibiusa: É só uma brincadeira, mais nada…

Seiya: Ok… ok…

Bunny: Seiya está ali um fotógrafo! Ele deve ter ouvido tudo!

Seiya: Meu Deus! Até já imagino as revistas! "Seiya Kou tem uma filha e nunca disse a ninguém!".

Chibiusa (armada em santinha): Desculpa…

Seiya: Não faz mal, mini-pudinzinho.

De repente o fotógrafo aparece a frente deles e pergunta:

Fotógrafo: Esta menina é sua filha, Seiya?

Seiya: Não, é filha da minha namorada!

Fotógrafo: Menina, ela e sua filha com quem?

Bunny: Com o meu marido, que faleceu à dois anos…

Fotógrafo: Ok... Obrigada por este esclarecimento!

Chibiusa: Olhe, meu senhor…

Fotógrafo: Sim, menina?

Chibiusa: O Seiya não é meu pai! O meu pai chama-se Gonçalo Chiba!

Fotógrafo: Ok… menina…

O fotógrafo foi-se embora e eles voltaram para casa de cada um… Os rapazes e a Kakyuu e a Chibiusa e Bunny foram para casa da Bunny…

O que irá acontecer a seguir?

Não percam o próximo episódio porque nós também não…


	21. Chapter 21

nós também não…** Capitulo 21 (221)**

No dia seguinte, a Bunny comprou as revistas todas para saber se saiu alguma notícia sobre o que aconteceu ontem… mas por sorte não saiu nada sobre isso.

A Chibiusa entretanto tinha pedido para ir para a casa da Octávia para estarem juntas e planearem mais partidas ao Seiya…

Octávia: Queres dormir cá em casa, Chibiusa? Como é sábado e amanhã não tens escola…

Chibiusa: Vou telefonar à minha mãe!

Chibiusa pega no telefone… e começa a discar o número de casa…

Bunny, Seiya e Kakyuu encontram-se na cozinha nesse preciso momento, quando de repente o telefone toca. Bunny pensativa, dirige-se para ele…

Chibiusa: Mãe?

Bunny: Chibiusa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Chibiusa: Não, mãe. Estou em casa da Octávia. Ela perguntou-me se podia dormir aqui esta noite…

Bunny: Hummm. Bem, não sei…

Chibiusa: Por favor! Amanha é Sábado. Não tenho aulas…

Bunny: Está bem. Eu deixo, mas só com uma condição… vão-se deitar cedo, percebeste?

Chibiusa: Combinado. Então, até amanhã mãe. Beijinhos.

Bunny: Beijinhos, portem-se bem. Até amanhã.

Bunny volta para a cozinha. Seiya e Kakyuu estão a falar.

Seiya: Quem era?

Bunny: Era a Chibiusa… Vai dormir em casa da Octávia.

Kakyuu: Não te quero desiludir mas, parece que vais ficar apenas com companhia masculina esta noite. Eu também me vou ausentar por esta noite, posso levar a Luna comigo?

Bunny: Claro!

Seiya: Não faz mal eu protejo-a.

Yaten (entrando na cozinha): Nem precisavas de o dizer, isso já todos nós sabemos!

Bunny e Seiya coram.

Bunny: Então ate logo rapazes. Vou ter de sair, vou tratar de um assunto sobre o meu livro. Adeus.

Dizendo isto dirigiu se para a porta e saiu. Kakyuu também saiu passado pouco tempo, deixando os três rapazes sozinhos em casa.

Seiya dirigiu-se à sala de estar, onde se encontravam o Taiki e o Yaten, concentrados a verem televisão. Ao vê-lo entrar Taiki diz:

Taiki: Não me digas que nos vieste pedir algo.

Seiya: Por acaso até venho.

Taiki: Já calculava…

Seiya: Vocês já têm planos para hoje?

Yaten (rindo): Não. Porquê não me digas que me vais convidar para sair?!

Seiya: Tens muita piada Yaten. A Chibiusa não vai dormir em casa. A princesa Kakyuu também não vai estar. Vocês podiam também fazer algo.

Yaten: Já sei! O Seiya quer ficar a sós com o seu pudinzinho. Hehehehehe…

Seiya: Pois… podiam dar-me uma ajuda.

Taiki: Está bem… mas, tens de nos contar tudo depois.

Seiya: Sabia que podia contar com vocês.

Taiki e Yaten preparam as suas noites. Taiki telefona a Ami que fica super corada quando este a convida para ir ao cinema.

Ami: O cinema? Eu? Tens a certeza?

Taiki: Sim tenho. Ás 21h. Ate logo.

Taiki nem deu tempo de Amy responder. Passado meia hora saiu com Yaten que se preparava para convidar Joana e Maria para jantar. Ambas aceitaram sem hesitar.

Entretanto, o Seiya preparava a Bunny uma surpresa. Eram oito horas quando Bunny chegou a casa. E ao entrar deparou-se com um bonito vestido preto em cima de uma cadeira acompanhado por um bilhete do Seiya:

Pudinzinho:

Veste este vestido.

Tenho uma surpresa para ti…

Seiya

Bunny não pensou sequer, pegou no vestido e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto a fim de se preparar para a surpresa do Seiya. Foi para a casa de banho tomou um duche, escovou o cabelo, vestiu o vestido, colocou perfume e encaminhou-se para as escadas a fim de ir ter com o Seiya. Ela estava realmente bela, tinha colocado uns brincos cor-de-rosa que chamaram a atenção de Seiya quando a viu.

Quando ela o alcançou ao fundo das escadas, ele colocou-lhe uma venda nos olhos e sem dizer nada deixou-se levar por ele, ansiosa por saber o que ele lhe tinha preparado.

Quando o Seiya lhe retirou a venda dos olhos Bunny estava já em pulgas, para ver a surpresa.

Como som de fundo, Seiya tinha posto a tocar uma música do seu CD intitulada: Nagareboshi he.

Bunny ficou perplexa com o ambiente criado pelo Seiya. Ele tinha pensado em tudo.

A mesa estava coberta por uma toalha vermelha… Os pratos e os copos brilhavam... Existiam velas espalhadas por toda a sala, as cortinas estavam corridas.

Numa mesa à parte estava uma garrafa de champanhe dentro de um balde de gelo.

E no lugar da Bunny estava uma rosa vermelha com um cartão em forma de coração dizia: para ti…

Ao contrário das rosas vermelhas numa jarra estavam rosas brancas, Seiya pensou que as rosas vermelhas lhe podiam trazer recordações sobre Gonçalo e, jamais lhe queria provocar uma sensação de tristeza…

Com delicadeza ajudou a Bunny a sentar-se, e serviu-a.

Tinha preparado para ela (com ajuda do livro de receitas da Maria) um prato especial: fondue de chocolate.

Bunny olhava para ele, surpreendida com tanta dedicação.Seiya serviu-a de champanhe mas antes fez uma brilhante actuação ao abrir a garrafa, ao que Bunny respondeu sorrindo.

Seiya sentou-se e serviu-se mas mal tocou na comida, estava deliciado a olhar para ela.

Nunca tinha visto ninguém tão perfeito como ela. Durante o jantar Bunny e Seiya pouco falaram um com o outro.

Bunny: Obrigada, Seiya já há muito que não me faziam uma surpresa destas… fazes-me sentir tão bem…

Seiya: Pudinzinho, tu mereces isto e muito mais… se soubesses quanto gosto de ti… faço tudo para te ver feliz…

Depois de dito isto levantou-se e, puxando-a com a mão começou a dançar com ela… os seus corpos encostados um contra o outro.

Bunny ouvia o seu coração palpitar, enquanto deslizava pela sala nos braços do Seiya.

De repente, caíram no sofá.

E ele sem hesitar beija-a cheio de paixão. Bunny correspondeu carinhosamente ao seu beijo. E ele abraçou-a contra si e sussurrou:

Seiya: Amo-te pudinzinho.

Bunny: Eu também te amo, Seiya.

E dito isto levantou-se, pegou-lhe na mão, e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto… e, quando lá chegou, acendeu uma vela em forma de lua que à muito lhe tinha sido oferecida.

E sem mais nada dizer aproximaram-se um do outro. Seiya beijou-lhe os lábios ainda mais intensamente e colocando os seus braços na cintura dela. A sua boca desceu um pouco, ate ao pescoço dela, e começou a mordisca-la.

Bunny com os sentidos alterados procurava com os dedos os botões da camisa dele.

E quando os encontrou abriu-os, botão a botão, quando finalizou fez deslizar o casaco e a camisa dele ate lhe deixar o tronco completamente nu.

Seiya abraçou-a outra vez mas, desta vez foi mais alem, lentamente começou a descer-lhe o fecho do vestido, e ela não o parou. Bunny depois de ter o fecho do vestido desapertado separou-se de Seiya e passou as mãos nas alças do vestido fazendo-as deslizar pelos seus ombros e, fazendo o vestido cair até ao chão.

Seiya não se conteve e abraçou-a novamente. E ambos caíram na cama dela. Bunny começou a desapertar-lhe as calças. E puxando-o contra si beijou-lhe o peito delicadamente. As calças de Seiya desapareceram passado pouco tempo deixando-o em boxers, ela estava apenas com roupa interior (soutien e uma tanga). Seiya desapertou-lhe o soutien e, retiro-lho deixando os seus peitos à mostra.

Bunny tremia quando Seiya a voltou a puxar contra si, e suavemente lhe despiu a única peça de roupa que ainda possuía, ficando completamente exposta. Também ela lhe desceu os boxers ate aos joelhos, e com os pés, baixou-lhos ate que estes tocassem no chão, ficando ele também nu. Deitado, ele soprou na vela deixando-os ao escuro, beijo-a e colocando-se em cima dela, possuiu-a como sempre sonhara fazer. Seiya foi extremamente carinhoso com ela. E no final adormeceram abraçados.

O que irá acontecer no encontro da Ami e do Taiki?

E no encontro da Joana, do Yaten e da Maria?

Não percas o próximo episódio porque nós também não!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22 (222)**

No capítulo anterior ficamos a saber o encontro da Bunny com o Seiya e neste vamos saber o que aconteceu no encontro da Joana com o Yaten e com a Maria, vamos ver o que vai sair daqui.

Yaten esperava as raparigas no restaurante. Tinha-se dado ao trabalho de reservar uma mesa ao canto, perto da janela, de onde se podia ver uma linda paisagem nocturna, emoldurada por cortinas de veludo. O ambiente era romântico, com castiçais por todo o restaurante, e a musica suave contribuía para a atmosfera. Em cima da mesa, uma jarra com rosas vermelhas contrastava com a toalha branca imaculada. Yaten tirou duas.

Yaten (pensando): Perfeito!

Depois, olhou para as horas.

Yaten: Estão atrasadas…

Nesse momento, ouviu as vozes da Maria e da Joana, visivelmente irritadas...

Maria: Já te disse que sou eu que venho jantar com ele!

Joana: Mas ele telefonou-me ainda à bocado!!!

Maria: É meu!

Joana: Meu!!!

Yaten decidiu interromper a discussão e, com um sorriso, entregou uma rosa a cada uma. As duas adoçaram imediatamente o tom de voz e puseram o olhar mais sedutor que conseguiram. Yaten conteve o riso, pois elas pareciam ridículas a piscarem os olhos.

Yaten: Olá meninas! Estão lindas!

Maria (acotovelando Joana): Olá Yaten! Vamos?

Yaten: Claro!

Deu o braço a ambas, e dirigiram-se para a mesa. À medida que passavam, olhares seguiam-nos, uns curiosos, outros deliciados com a beleza do trio, outros ainda chocados.

A Maria levava um vestido decotado preto, sem mangas. Invulgarmente, usava o cabelo solto. A Joana trajava de vermelho-vinho, e o seu vestido sem alças acentuava as curvas. O comprido cabelo estava impecavelmente apanhado. A Joana notou a troca de penteados.

Joana: Que raio de cabelo… pindérica!!!

Yaten: Joana não sejas má! A Maria está lindíssima!!

A Maria corou, e deitou a língua de fora à Joana, que estava vermelha de raiva.

Joana (a pensar): Para a próxima vez apanho-te, espera só.

Yaten: Porque é que te estás a rir, Joana?

Joana: Nada, nada!

Maria: Deixa lá, ela é um bocado estranha…

Joana estava claramente em desvantagem, portanto concentrou-se no menu.

Yaten: O que é que gostas de fazer durante o tempo livre?

Maria: Jardinagem… mas o que quero mesmo é fazer crescer a minha cadeia de restaurantes

Joana (pensando): É a minha altura de contra-atacar!

Joana: As flores não se dão bem em todos os ambientes, Maria, como tu! E tu, Yaten, gostas de uma vida de estrela?

Yaten: O que mais me entusiasma é cantar…

Agora a Maria não sabia o que dizer, pois não era um assunto que lhe agradasse.

Empregado: Já escolheram?

Maria: Sim…

Enquanto esperavam que viessem os pedidos, instalou-se um silêncio constrangedor. Yaten notou, mas não conseguiu puxar conversa. Para passar tempo começou a trautear uma melodia.

Joana: Essa música é lindíssima!

Yaten: É nova… compus tudo sozinho, visto que exprime os meus sentimentos…

Maria: É mágica…

Yaten olhou para elas…

Yaten (pensando): Não me consigo decidir… a Maria é tão doce, mas a Joana tem qualquer mistério escondido…

Jantaram enquanto discutiam as novas músicas dos Three Lights. Depois, ao som de uma música lenta, Yaten convidou a Joana para dançar. E movimentaram-se suavemente, seguidos de perto por Maria, que os olhava com inveja.

Maria (levantando-se de repente): Sai Joana, eu também quero dançar com o Yaten!

Joana: Eu estava a dançar com ele primeiro!

Yaten: Calma meninas!

Joana e Maria: Cala-te!

Com isto, Yaten sai dali e vai-se embora, por causa das discussões delas…

Joana: Foi-se embora!

Maria: Pois foi!

Joana: Por tua causa!

Maria: Tua!

Continuaram com isto, até o empregado ir ter com elas, para pagarem a despesa e para se irem embora pois estavam a incomodar os outros clientes…

Como será o encontro da Ami e do Taiki?

Será como este?

Não percam o próximo episódio porque nós também não!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 223 (223): **

Bem vimos o encontro da Bunny com o Seiya e o encontro do Yaten com a Joana e com a Maria.

Agora vamos ter o encontro da Ami com o Taiki! O que irá sair daqui!

À hora combinada, Taiki apareceu à porta de casa da Ami, e tocou à campainha. Mentalmente, reviu tudo o que tinha pensado para a noite. A rapariga finalmente desceu, num elegante vestido azul-escuro.

Taiki (fazendo uma vénia): Boa noite, cara dama.

Ami (rindo): E o senhor deve ser o galante cavalheiro que me acompanhará esta noite. Aonde vamos?

Taiki: Permita-me fazer uma surpresa.

Taiki abriu a porta à Ami, seguindo-a para dentro do carro. Arrancaram, e ele colocou-lhe uma venda.

Ami: Taiki, estás muito misterioso.

Taiki: O encanto da noite é o enigma… ainda é cedo, deixa as revelações para o final.

Ami arrepiou-se, e o coração começou a bater mais forte. Estava assim totalmente indefesa, e o par podia avançar quando quisesse. Parte de si temia o que poderia acontecer, e parte desejava que ele o fizesse. Susteve a respiração.

Ao fim do que pareceu uma eternidade, o carro parou. Sentiu o Taiki aproximar-se devagar e tocar-lhe. Levou-a pela mão, devagar, e a cada passo, o barulho de risos e musica ficava mais forte, até que, por fim, lhe tirou a venda.

Ami: A feira popular!

Taiki: Que melhor sitio para passar a noite?

Ami (sorrindo): Nenhum!

Taiki: Onde queres ir primeiro?

Entraram na casa assombrada, para felicidade de Taiki, que esperava uma oportunidade. E teve-a, mas não como desejava, pois mal o primeiro "monstro" saiu da parede, um grito ecoou, e Ami agarrou-se ao braço dele.

Taiki: Hum… Ami, não te importas de me apertar o braço com um bocadinho menos de força? Estás-me a esmagar…

Ami corou.

Ami: Desculpa, eu estou um bocadinho nervosa hoje, e assus… AHHH!

Voltou a cravar-lhe as unhas mal apareceu um esqueleto.

Ami: Taiki, vamos sair daqui, por favor…

Taiki: Claro, pudinz…

Ami: Hum???

Taiki: Acho que já estou à tanto tempo com o Seiya que se começa a notar… Vá, vamos

Finalmente no exterior, a Ami largou o Taiki.

Taiki (pensando e ao mesmo tempo a massajar discretamente o local dorido onde a Ami o tinha agarrado): É um pequeno preço a pagar pela noite.

Caminharam pelo meio das barracas, até à de algodão doce.

Taiki: Dois, por favor

Vendedor: Com certeza. Aqui está!

Ami: Obrigada Taiki.

Taiki (aproximando-se mais dela): Espera, estás com a boca suja!

Ami (pensando e depois grita): Agora não, não estou preparada… olha! Esta ali uma barraca de tiro, vê se me consegues ganhar um peluche!

Taiki: Claro, é canja!

Fez uma tentativa, mas não acertou em nenhuma lata. Tentou outra vez, sem sucesso.

Ami: Deixa-me tentar. Calculando a trajectória x com a velocidade da aragem no sentido do vector v…

Três tiros certeiros. Muito embaraçado, o Taiki pediu ao vendedor o peluche grande e deu-o à Ami.

Taiki: Parece a Luna

Ami (gozando): Não devia ser eu a oferecer-te o peluche?

Taiki: Nunca tive boa pontaria… esquece lá isso e vamos andar de montanha russa.

Depois de duas voltas, o Taiki sugeriu a roda gigante, que tinha pensado como ponto alto da noite.

Ami: Não, eu tenho vertigens!

Taiki: Não te preocupes com isso, eu agarro-te!

Ami (pensando): É disso que tenho medo

Compraram bilhetes e subiram para uma cabine. Sozinhos na roda, sob a lua… Lentamente deram as mãos. Taiki viu que era a altura certa e, inclinando-se, beijou-a. Tudo parou para eles, e os segundos alongaram-se. Quando se afastaram, finalmente, a magia pareceu esmorecer, mas os seus olhos brilhavam, e nos lábios bailava um sorriso diferente.

Ami (quase num murmúrio): Uma última volta, no barco do amor…

Em direcção ao túnel, encostou a cabeça ao ombro dele, e pensou como tudo era belo.

O que irá acontecer a seguir?

Não percas o próximo episódio porque nós também não!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 224 (24)**

Amanheceu… Estava uma linda manhã… Quando o Seiya acordou viu que a Bunny já não estava lá… Vestiu-se e desceu as escadas…

Viu que a mesa estava posta para o pequeno-almoço e que o resto dos seus amigos já tinham regressado das suas noites…

Seiya: Bom-dia a todos…

Yaten: Bom-dia! Então como correu a noite de ontem?

Seiya: Correu muito bem. E as vossas noites?

Taiki: Perfeita! E a tua Yaten?

Yaten: Nem me digas nada!

Entretanto a Bunny, a Kakyuu e a Chibiusa, que já tinha voltado para casa depois de ter dormido na casa da Octávia, entram na sala de jantar com a comida para o pequeno-almoço.

Bunny: Bom-dia rapazes. Dormiram bem?

Rapazes: Sim! Muito bem!

Chibiusa: Podemos ir à praia hoje?

Seiya: Claro!

Chibiusa: Cala-te cavalóide! Estava a falar com a minha mãe!

Bunny: Small Lady! Podes parar de dizer isso?

Chibiusa: Está bem! Podemos ir à praia hoje?

Bunny: Claro que pudemos ir! Querem vir rapazes?

Taiki: Claro! Vou telefonar à Ami e ela avisa as outras!

Taiki foi telefonar para a sua amada e avisou-a para telefonar ao resto das amigas para irem ter com eles à praia… Quando chegaram à praia instalaram-se e ficaram à espera dos outros.

Bunny: Queres vir à água Chibiusa?

Chibiusa: Quero!

Entretanto chegam as outras e vão ter com elas… De repente ouve-se um grito ao fundo da praia…

Bunny: Vamos!!!!!!!!

Foram a correr até ao local… Já transformados, viram a Desdy a tentar tirar o cristal de uma jovem rapariga…

Moon: Pára!

Desdy (sarcasticamente): Olá, Sailor Moon!

Fighter: Está calada!

Venús: Amor… O que se passa com os meus poderes?

De repente aparece a caneta de transformação da Vénus e passa a eterna e as palavras começam formar-se na sua cabeça…

Vénus: Transformação eterna de Vénus!

Desdy: Mais uma que passa a fase de eterna! Monster, ataca-os.

Ao fim de dizer isto, Desdy desaparece…

Monster: Vocês vão desaparecer para sempre! Só mesmo a Sailor Moon que vou levá-la para o meu mestre!

Plutão: Isso querias tu! Grito de Morte!

O ataque da navegante de Plutão não afecta o monstro…

Urano: Neptuno, Plutão ataque em conjunto…

Plutão e Neptuno: Sim!

Urano: Abalo do mundo!

Neptuno: Mergulho Profundo!

Plutão: Grito de Morte!

Mas mesmo assim o ataque não funcionou… Entretanto começam a formar-se as palavras de um novo ataque na cabeça da navegante de Vénus…

Vénus: Amor Ardente de Vénus!

Com este ataque conseguem magoar bastante o monstro e com isto a navegante da Lua lança o seu ataque…

Moon: Beijo de Terapia da Lua!

Com isto o monstro volta a ser a rapariga que a Desdy tinha atacado. O grupo volta para as suas toalhas e começam a comentar entre si.

Bunny: Eu pensava que vocês só evoluíam até a fase de super…

Susana: Não é bem assim, Bunny…

Joana: Como assim?

Susana: Está na hora de vocês saberem mais coisas sobre o passado.

Todas olharam para a Susana para tentarem perceber o que ela queria dizer com aquilo… Entretanto na Lua Negra…

Desdy: Majestade, mais uma guerreira evolui…

Diamante: Ok… Obrigado Desdy. Retira-te, tenho de pensar num plano para a Serenidade ser minha outra vez!!!!

Que plano será esse do Diamante?

Que assuntos do passado que a Susana tem para contar?

Não percas o próximo episodio porque nós também não!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25 (225)**

_Estavam sentados nas toalhas a espera de que a Susana começasse a explicar sobre o passado…_

**Susana: **A princesa Serenidade, antes de conhecer o príncipe Endymion e apaixonar-se por ele, ela teve um grande amigo, que também era o seu noivo, por escolha da sua mãe.

**Mariana: **Noivo?

**Susana: **Sim, noivo… A mãe da princesa queria unir os dois mundos… A lua branca e a lua negra… O noivo da princesa era o Diamante!

**Seiya:** O quê?

**Susana:** Mas a princesa conheceu o príncipe da Terra e apaixonou-se por ele, então cancelou o casamento… o príncipe Diamante abandonou o Reino, prometendo que a princesa seria dele novamente…

**Bunny:** Mas porquê que a minha mãe nunca me deu essas memorias de volta?

**Susana:** Achou melhor não…

**Chibiusa:** Agora vamos divertir-nos?

_Acabaram o dia numa grande diversão na praia… A Chibiusa fez das suas, como sempre, tentou afogar o Seiya na água mas não conseguiu… No final da ida a praia combinaram ir jantar ao restaurante da Maria… _

_Quando lá chegaram foram recebidos pelo empregado, que lhes disse que a Maria estava a espera deles numa mesa, ao canto para ninguém os incomodar… _

**Maria: **Boa noite! Sentem-se… Escolhi este lugar para ficarmos mais à vontade!

**Susana:** Está bem…

**Haruka:** Vamos ver se temos um jantar mais calma que no outro dia…

_Jantaram e correu tudo bem… até admira… Foram até ao jardim para desenjoarem, o jantar… até que ouviram um grito…_

**Sara: **O que foi isto?

**Bunny:** Vamos! Alguém está a ser atacado!

**Chibiusa: **Transformem-se!

_Quando todos se transformaram foram ver o que se passava e viram a Desdy a atacar uma jovem rapariga que estava a passear no parque. _

**Moon: **Pára! Como te atreves a atacar pessoas inocentes?

**Desdy:** Olá majestade! O príncipe mandou dizer que a adora… Bem monster acaba o serviço, mas poupa a Sailor Moon!

_A Desdy desapareceu e ficou o monster com as guerreiras…_

**Monster: **Vão morrer!!!!

**Maker: **Isso querias tu!

**Healer: **Inferno sensitivo da estrela!

**Maker:** Utensílio generoso da estrela!

**Fighter:** Laser potente da estrela!

**Urano: **Não resultou!

**Plutão: **Deixa-me tentar… Grito de morte…

_O ataque da navegante de Plutão não resultou até que uma luz muito forte apareceu a sua frente e viu a sua caneta de transformação mudar e as palavras surgiram na sua cabeça… _

**Plutão: **Transformação Eterna de Plutão…

_Todos ficaram a olhar para ela… tinha acabado de evoluir os seus poderes para eterna… Então um novo ataque surgiu-lhe na sua cabeça… _

**Plutão: **Grito das profundezas de Plutão…

_Com este ataque o monstro fica indefeso e a sailor moon ataca-o e ele acaba por desaparecer e a jovem rapariga voltar ao normal… Depois disto cada um foi para a sua casa… _

_Enquanto isso no mundo da lua negra…_

**Diamante: **Desdy, mais uma guerreira evolui… tu não serves para nada…

**Desdy: **Perdão, senhor… mas eu não tenho culpa…

**Diamante: **Poder negro… morre…

_Sai um grande poder de Diamante que envolve a Desdy e ela desaparece… e assim Diamante chama uma nova aliada… _

**Diamante:** Samiravem cá…

**Samira: **Sim, majestade?

**Diamante: **Vais acabar a missão da Desdy…

**Samira:** Sim… e não falharei como ela…

_Desaparece, deixando Diamante a observar o quadro de Serenidade…_

_O que ira acontecer a seguir?_

_Não percas o próximo episodio porque nos também não… _


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26 (226)**

_Passaram alguns dias desde aquele ataque da Desdy, as coisas estavam muito calmas pois já estavam a estranhar esses acontecimentos. Estavam todos no parque a conversarem sobre o facto de as coisas estarem muito calmas. _

**Bunny: **Isto está muito estranho. Não tem havido ataques.

**Joana: **Pois não... será que o Diamante tirou férias?

**Ami: **Joana, não gozes! É um caso sério, o Diamante pode atacar-nos a qualquer momento!

**Seiya: **Eu vou proteger sempre o meu Pudinzinho!

**Chibiusa: **Bolas cavalo, tu nunca mudas, estás sempre atrás da minha mãe! Credo!

**Bunny: **Chibiusa! Já te disse para não falares assim com o Seiya!

**Seiya: **Deixa estar Pudinzinho, ela é assim...

**Chibiusa: **Assim como? Alguém tem uma cenoura que me possa dar? Yuhu!

**Bunny: **Chibiusa, já chega!

**Chibiusa: **Pronto mãe, já me calei!

**Bunny: **Vamos mudar de assunto... eu continuo a achar muito estranho o Diamante ter sido meu noivo.

**Susana: **Só disse a verdade...

**Maria: **Gente, tenho uns pratos novos para animar! Alguém quer vir?

**Yaten: **Eu quero!

**Joana: **Tu ficas mas é comigo!

**Maria: **Não fica, que eu não deixo! Anda Yaten, vamos comer!

**Joana: **Tu és teimosa!

_No fim, já estavam as duas a puxar Yaten uma por cada braço, até que todos decidiram ir comer os novos pratos de Maria. Pelo caminho, ouviu-se um grito de alguém._

**Seiya: **Raios, aquele parvo do Diamante não descansa!

**Bunny: **Vamos transformar-nos!

_Depois de todos transformados, foram investigar o local e viram Samira a atacar uma pequena criança de cinco anos._

**Moon: **Ei, tu! Não podes atacar crianças indefesas! Sou a Sailor Moon! E em nome da Lua... vou castigar-te!

**Samira: **Olá, Serenidade! O príncipe disse-me para lhe dar muitos beijos em nome dele... agora vou embora, Monster, ataca as navegantes, mas cuidado com a Sailor Moon!

**Monster: **Agora vão ter o que merecem...

**Fighter: **Isso é o que tu dizes... Laser potente da estrela!

**Healer: **Inferno sensitivo da estrela!

**Maker: **Utensílio generoso da estrela!

_Porém, Monster era muito forte._

**Neptuno: **Vou tentar atacar... Mergulho profundo!

_Porém, o ataque de Neptuno não resultou, e novas palavras apareceram na cabeça dela._

**Neptuno: **Transformação Eterna de... Neptuno!

_Uma nova caneta de transformação aparecia à sua frente. Os seus poderes tinham acabado de evoluir para Eterna._

**Neptuno: **Onda profunda de Neptuno!

_Com o ataque, Neptuno fez Monster ficar mais fraco. Sailor Moon deu o toque final com o seu ataque, que matou Monster e fez a pequena criança acordar e voltar à sua vida normal. As navegantes no final daquela batalha foi para o restaurante da Maria para perceberem o que se estava a passar e claro para provar os novos pratos dela. _

**Bunny:**Mas porquê que ele não nos deixam em paz?

**Seiya:** Não sei…

_E continuam a conversa sobre a batalha e sobre os pratos da Maria. Enquanto isso, no Mundo da Lua Negra..._

**Diamante: **De novo, uma navegante evoluiu... estou a ver que vais no mesmo caminho da Desdy!

**Samira: **Não, príncipe, por favor, dê-me mais uma oportunidade! Juro que desta vez, não falho!

**Diamante: **Está bem... mas é só mais uma! Senão...

_Dito isto, Samira desaparece e Diamante olha para o retrato de Serenidade, que tinha sido trocado por um ainda mais bonito. Quais serão os próximos momentos altos? Não percam o próximo episódio porque nós também não..._


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27 (227)**

_No dia seguinte ao ataque de Samira, estavam todas no templo da Rita a conversar._

**Rita: **Há cada vez mais possibilidades de o Diamante nos atacar pessoalmente...

**Ami: **Tens razão. A Bunny está em perigo...

**Bunny: **Ai Ami, tu só falas em coisas más!

**Seiya: **Vamos mas é falar de coisas fixes!

**Chibiusa: **Como por exemplo, ligar a uma quinta!

**Bunny: **Chibiusa, tu és teimosa! Quantas vezes é que já te disse...

**Chibiusa: **... que não deves falar assim com o Seiya e blá blá blá. Já estou cansada dessa lengalenga!

**Bunny: **Cala-te um pouco, está bem?

**Chibiusa (a fazer cara de aborrecida): **Ok...

**Seiya: **Bem pessoal, tenho de ir para casa tratar de uns assuntos!

**Bunny:** Vou contigo! Tenho de ir tratar de umas coisas para o meu livro.

**Seiya:** Ok.

_Bunny e Seiya partiram juntos de mãos dadas como dois namorados na adolescência, até que se separaram. A Bunny para um lado e ele para outro. Quando Bunny estava a caminho da editora começa a ver tudo negro e desmaia. _

**Samira:** O meu principe vai ficar satisfeito!

_Samira pega na Bunny e leva-a para a Lua Negra onde Diamante fica satisfeiro por ver que Samira tinha-lhe trazido a Bunny, ou melhor a sua Serenidade. Bunny de repente acorda e vê a cara de Diamante a olhar para ela. _

**Diamante: **Olá meu amor!

**Bunny:** Como vim aqui parar?

**Diamante: **A minha serva trouxe-te! Agora vou avisar o teu namoradinho!

_Diamante dirige-se para a sala dos hologramas e liga as máquinas, comunica com a casa de Bunny onde espera que Seiya apareça. Ao chegar a casa, Seiya foi para o seu quarto quando de repente lhe aparece um holograma de Diamante._

**Diamante: **Olá.

**Seiya: **Mas o que é que tu estás aqui a fazer? Já não chega andares atrás do meu Pudinzinho, agora também vens atrás de mim?

**Diamante: **Queria dizer-te uma coisa... o teu 'Pudinzinho', ou como é que lá chamas a Serenidade, está presa no meu mundo. Podes vir salvá-la, nunca irás conseguir...

**Seiya: **Como foste capaz? Seu estúpido!

**Diamante: **Antes que me batas, vou ver a Serenidade... até logo, se vieres.

_Diamante desaparece com um riso maléfico e Seiya sai logo de casa para ir avisar os outros._

**Seiya: **Pessoal... a Bunny está em perigo!

**Joana: **Estamos a ir, estamos a ir!

_Já de chegada ao mundo da Lua Negra, todos procuram o castelo da Lua Negra, onde está Diamante. Depois de muito neovoeiro, lá o encontraram. Seiya, claro, ia à frente. Dentro do castelo, Diamante falava para Bunny, que estava muito enfraquecida e presa a umas cordas pretas._

**Bunny: **O que... queres?

**Diamante: **Quero amar-te...

**Bunny: **Nunca vais ter nada comigo! Parvo!

**Diamante: **Não me digas isso, minha querida...

_Dito isto, aparece o olho hipnotizante na testa de Diamante, que faz Bunny desmaiar de novo. Enquanto isso, Seiya e os outros corriam, até que encontraram a sala de Diamante._

**Fighter: **Quando eu disser 3, ataquem!

**ChibiMoon (pensando): **Não gosto nada de estar às ordens deste cavalo...

**Fighter: **1... 2... 3!

_Logo que Fighter disse 3, Urano atacou logo. Porém, o seu ataque não funcionava, e novas palavras apareceram na sua cabeça._

**Urano: **Transformação Eterna de Urano!

_Um novo ataque aparecia em Urano._

**Urano: **Magnitude Sísmica de Urano!

_O ataque abalou Samira, que protegia Diamante, não fosse ele o seu príncipe. Desta vez, ela iria encarar as coisas pessoalmente. Entretanto, Fighter tinha fugido, até que encontrou a sala onde Bunny estava presa._

**Fighter: **Pudinzinho! Estás bem?

**Bunny: **Creio que não...

_No entanto, aquela sala também estava vigiada por outra ajudante de Diamante, Cristal, que os atacou aos dois. ChibiMoon estava por perto e queria ajudar._

**ChibiMoon (pensando): **Mas qual é que vou ajudar? Quero ajudar a minha mãe, mas aquele cavalo também não se desenrasca sozinho...

_Qual será a decisão de ChibiMoon? Não percam o próximo episódio, porque nós também não..._


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28 (228)**

_Chibiusa estava indecisa. Salvaria a sua mãe ou Seiya? Ou os dois? Optou pela segunda opção, porém o ataque não resultou, e novas palavras apareciam na sua cabeça._

**ChibiMoon: **Transformação Eterna da Futura Lua!

_Um novo fato e uma nova transformação aparecia em ChibiMoon. Apenas para salvar quem mais queria. ChibiMoon, de seguida, usou o seu ataque e dissolveu Cristal em pó._

**ChibiMoon: **Meditação Lunar do Coração!

**Fighter: **Obrigada pela ajuda!

**ChibiMoon: **Ora cavalo, diz lá se não sou uma boa pastora! Agora mãe, vais sair daí!

_ChibiMoon e Fighter conseguiram romper as cordas que prendiam Bunny. Entretanto, Diamante chegara. Os sarilhos começavam..._

**Diamante: **Ei, vocês! O que é que estão a fazer?

**ChibiMoon: **Nada que te interesse, parvo! Blah!

_Diamante ficou muito irritado com ChibiMoon e atacou-a fortemente._

**Bunny: **ChibiMoon!

**Diamante: **Não te preocupes com ela, minha querida Serenidade...

**Bunny: **Mas ela é a minha filha, como é que eu não me posso preocupar?

**Diamante: **Nós teremos os nossos filhos, meu amor.

**Bunny:** Nunca terei filhos contigo.

**Diamante:** Isso é o que tu pensas!

_Os outros tinham morto a Samira, a nova general do Diamante, com os seus novos ataques e aparecem naquele momento prontos para a batalha final. Kakyuu, as navegantes e as outras duas starlights. _

**Urano: **Afasta-te da Bunny.

_Com isto, todos se metem à volta da Bunny para a protegerem. Chibimoon que já estava recuperada, junta-se a eles. _

**Plutão:** Transforma-te Bunny.

**Bunny:** Ok! Transformação eterna da Lua!

_Bunny transforma-se e Diamante fica de olhos em bico a olhar para ela. _

**Moon:** Volto a repitir o que sempre disse… Eu nunca serei tua…

**Diamante:** Serás sim!!!!

_Diamante tenta atacar, mas as starlights tentam protegê-la mas não conseguem. De repente aparece uma luz muito forte. Nessa luz aparece a rainha Serenidade, mãe da Bunny e da Kakyuu, onde pega nos actuais transformadores das starlights e evolui para um novo nivel e depois pergunta: _

**Rainha Serenidade:** Vocês têm a opção de escolher, ficarem homens para sempre ou serem mulheres.

**Fighter: **Escolho ser homem para sempre.

_E as palavras formam-se na sua cabeça_.

**Fighter: **Poder supremo da Star Fighter.

**Maker:** Escolhe ser homem para sempre.

_E as palavras surgem também na sua cabeça. _

**Maker:** Poder supremo da Star Maker.

**Healer:** Eu tambem escolho ser homem para sempre.

_Novamente as mesma palavras surgem na cabeça dela. _

**Healer: **Poder Supremo da Star Healer.

_E ambos os seus fatos mudam completamente. O fato de cada um e igual ao de Endymion quando transformado em principe. O de Fighter era vermelho, o de Maker era azul e o de Healer era verde. E ambos lançam o ataque contra Diamante. _

**Fighter: **Luz Infernal da estrela

**Maker: **Construção fogaz da estrela

**Healer: **Chuva de estrelas curativas

_Mas esse ataque não teve efeito em Diamante que não se movem nem um pouco. E lança um ataque contra eles. Ele era forte demais. _

**Kakyuu:** Pára!

**Diamante:** Olha a minha futura cunhada!

**Kakyuu:** Vais pagar pelo que fizeste a minha irmã! Mas porquê que o meu ataque não funciona?

_Uma luz muito intensa aparece em frente dela e surge o transformador dela, e ele evolui para um novo. Kakyuu pega nele e as palavras formam-se na sua cabeça. _

**Kakyuu: **Transformação Eterna das Estrelas!

_Diamante fica de boca aberta em como mais uma guerreira evolui os seus poderes para eterna… Mas não ia permitir mais nenhuma o conseguisse fazer. Um novo ataque surgiu na cabeça dela. _

**Kakyuu: **Perfume eterno das estrelas!

_Este ataque teve o mesmo efeito que o ataque das Starlights teve no Diamante. E ele cheio de raiva lança o seu ataque contra a Kakyuu. _

**Moon:** Kakyuuu!!!

**Saturno:** Vais pagar por tudo!

_Saturno tenta lançar o seu ataque mas não consegue. _

**Saturno:** Não consigo atacar? Os meus poderes despareceram?

_O que aconteceu com os poderes de Saturno? Conseguirá atacar a tempo para salvar as suas amigas e princesa? Não percas o proximo episodio porque nós também não…_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29 (229)**

**Saturno:** Não consigo atacar? Os meus poderes despareceram?

_O que aconteceu com os poderes de Saturno? Conseguirá atacar a tempo para salvar as suas amigas e princesa?De repente umas palavras formam-se na sua cabeça e ela percebe que vai evoluir os seus poderes. Os outros já estavam em pé e recuperados. _

**Saturno: **Transformação Eterna de Saturno!

**Diamante:** Mais uma?

**Saturno:** Aurora Obscura de Saturno!

_Este ataque apanha desprevenido Diamante que o faz recuar.__Quando se preparava para atacar a Saturno, Terra mete-se à frente. _

**Terra:** Nem penses nisso.

**Diamante: **Porquê?

**Terra:** Vais pagar por tudo o que nos fizeste.

**Diamante:** Bem vamos ao que interessa! Eu quero a Sailor Moon!

_Quando se preparava para a apanhar, todas as navegantes meteram-se a frente com a Terra a liderar. Quando ataca uma grande luz azul e verde aparece em frente deles e veem um transformador da Navegante da Terra a modificar-se e a ficar como ceptro eterno. As palavras começaram a formar-se na sua cabeça. _

**Terra:** Transformação eterna da Terra!!!

_Até os seus novos ataques se formaram na sua cabeça._

**Terra**: Terramoto Supremo da Terra!!!

_Com este ataque Diamante recua ainda mais! Mas com um ódio mortal às guardiãs da Sailor Moon e lança o seu poder contra elas. _

**Moon: **Meninas!!!!!

**Diamante: **Agora serás minha para sempre!

**Moon: **Nunca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_O seu quarto crescente começou a brilhar tanto que o seu alfinete saiu do seu peito e ficou a sua frente transformando numa caneta e as palavras formaram-se na sua cabeça. _

**Moon: **Transformação Suprema da Lua!

_Um brilho aparece no corpo da Sailor Moon, o seu fato era o mesmo, a única diferença era que os ganchos já não estavam no seu cabelo mas sim a coroa de rainha na sua cabeça. _

**Moon:** Nunca serei tua! Nunca!

**Diamante:** Irás sê-lo!

**Moon:** Nunca!!! Iluminação Celeste do Cristal da Lua!!!

_Com este ataque Diamante ficou muito fraco… As guerreiras navegantes levantam-se com dificuldade e juntam-se a Sailor Moon, lançando o seu poder em conjunto. Ao lançarem esse ataque Diamante desfaz-se em pó, mas antes disso pede desculpa pelo que fez…_

**Diamante:** Desculpa….

_E desaparece de vez… _

**Moon:** Estão todos bem?

**Todos:** Sim.

**Moon:** Vamos para casa?

**Todos:** Sim.

_Todos se teleportam para a Terra pois aquele castelo estava a desmorenar-se. _


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30 (230) – Epilogo**

_Passaram tres anos desde a derrota do Diamante. Yaten finalmente tinha decidido com quem ficar e foi pela Joana, pois Maria apaixonou-se pelo Mario. Rita casou-se com o Fernando, finalmente. Bunny e Seiya continuavam juntos para desespero da Chibiusa, mas aos poucos começou a gostar do Seiya, mas não passava o dia sem pregar partidas, e por último, o casalinho Taiki e Ami estavam juntos ainda. As outras estavam a viajar pelo mundo para acompanhar a Haruka na sua digressão de corridas. Passado um ano encontram-se todos. Bunny estava grávida do Seiya, para desespero da Chibiusa. Rita também estava grávida de Fernando, que se estava a tornar um pai babado. Ami estava grávida de gémeos, como a Bunny e o Seiya diziam, aqueles bebés iam ter um QI gigantesco. Joana também estava grávida, coisa que Yaten não gostou muito porque tinha de ouvir bebés de chora por causa do seu sono de beleza. A Haruka e a Mariana continuavam juntas e tinha adoptado um bebé. A Octávia estava a namorar com um rapaz muito simpatico. A Susana estava casada mas ainda não estava à espera de bebé pois queria aproveitar o tempo de casada. A Sara casou com o Jimmy, mas ele como sempre fazia as suas asneiras… Mas todos estavam felizes. Juntos com uma amizade cada vez mais forte e duradoura. Estavam todos juntos no restaurante da Maria a contar o que tinham feito nestes últimos quatro anos, quando recebem a visita da Rainha Serenidade para lhes desejar as felicidades por terem salvo mais uma vez o mundo e manterem o futuro como ele sempre esteve. _

FIM

Espero que tenham gostasto!!!


End file.
